


This is Where Our Love Flourishes...

by hannahlenore



Series: The Sterek Chronicles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Dating, Dry Humping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Homophobic Language, Hurt Stiles, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Rimming, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Sharing Clothes, Shower Sex, Smut, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spooning, True Alpha Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahlenore/pseuds/hannahlenore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the sequel to "This is Where It All Begins..." Stiles, Derek and the pack all face the aftermath of the two becoming mates.<br/>The story opens with Stiles being attacked by another student in the school parking lot. Beaten, broken and tired, the alpha and human learn to stay strong together as Stiles heals inside and out.<br/>The two also venture out into unknown territory as the go on double dates with every couple in the pack and learn the differences in each couple's relationship.<br/>With the help of Deaton, Stiles and Derek learn the side effects of their bond and hear about a surprising new detail that neither of them were expecting.<br/>Even after all their struggles, Stiles and Derek are still deeply in love and an end to their relationship is no where in sight.</p><p>This is where our love flourishes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Incident

_(Picking up right where "This is Where it All Begins..." ends)_

Waking up the next day was like a dream come true. 

Stiles stirred slowly, tightening his arms around the torso of his favorite werewolf. Derek was warm in a way that melted away all the tension through Stiles' body. His head was resting on Derek's chest, rising and falling along with his breathing. He could hear the steady heartbeat of his lover and felt the protection he had over the younger man, even in sleep. 

Stiles just smiled, close-lipped with his eyes closed, tightening his hold.

_Man, he loved him._

-

A couple more hours of sleep passed before he felt a soft kiss on his forehead, waking him.

"You awake?" Derek asked quietly.

"Mhm." 

"Your alarm went off a while ago, but you didn't even budge. I let you sleep a little longer."

"Thanks," he responded looking up into Derek's beautiful eyes and messy hair. "What time'sit?"

"We've got about thirty minutes," Derek answered, yawning.

Stiles sighed, "I don't want to get up."

"Me either." 

"Then let's just stay here. We could watch movies all day," Stiles suggested, moving to straddle Derek and look innocently down at him.

"Yeah, right," Derek said sarcastically, while holding Stiles' hips, not letting him start anything. "You're dad's letting you stay here because he knows I'll take care of you, not let you skip school."

"I know you want to," Stiles taunted, starting to circle his hips.

"Stop it," Derek said trying to push Stiles away gently, face inevitably filled with pleasure.

Stiles just grabbed his hands and pinned them by his head, while he continued to grind into him. 

Derek could easily overpower him, but something in Derek's wasn't letting him.

Stiles leaned down and captured his mouth in a kiss that had fireworks bursting behind Derek's eyes. 

"Fuck," he moaned out against Stiles' lips.

Derek flipped them quickly and had his hands on him in an instant.

"If we're doing this, it has to be fast."

Stiles just moaned at the sensation of having Derek's large hands on him and having his body on top of him. It was, hands down, the best feeling in the world.

Derek wrapped his hand around both of their growing members and stroked them hard and fast, leaving Stiles dying happily beneath him.

" _Please,_ " he whimpered.

"I wish we had more time so I could do this properly. I could eat you out until you're crying and begging to be fucked, but no you had to have it now, didn't you?"

Stiles whimpered again and nodded eagerly.

"Baby can't have enough, can he?"

Stiles sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and shook his head.

"Use your words, baby."

"No! I always need you. _Always._ I always want you. Please, I need to come," Stiles begged.

"Then come.”

And he did.

_Hard._

-

Stiles was only a _little_ late that day.

After a shower, a quick breakfast and a fast drive to school, he made it about fifteen minutes after the bell rang.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you," Stiles repeated through several chaste kisses to Derek's soft lips.

"I love you, too," Derek laughed, reaching out to grab Stiles by the chin, pulling him in for a real kiss.

The younger man melted into the kiss, never wanting to leave.

"I'll miss you," Derek promised.

"I'll miss you, too," Stiles smiled. "Wish me luck in facing the wrath of Harris for being late twice this week."

"It's your own fault. You decided to take two classes of his and we _would've_ been on time."

"Whatever, you loved it."

"Go to class, idiot."

Stiles smiled as Derek kissed his cheek.

"Okay, see you later."

"Bye."

-

"That's two days in a row, Stilinski. Anything you want to talk to me about?" Harris asked as soon as Stiles stepped a foot in the door.

"Hey, I'm earlier than yesterday," Stiles said optimistically, as he took his seat next to Scott, who looked disgusted at Stiles' scent... again.

He got through the lesson, actually taking notes, as he thought about his boyfriend, a smile filling his face.

-

The day went by normally with no problems. He didn't get detention- thank god. But his friends were still a little weirded out at the thought of Derek and Stiles sleeping together. With a disgusted sniff of the nose, they _all_ knew the real reason why Stiles was late, but no one said anything. Everyone except Lydia, who simply said, "worth being late," and continued eating her salad. 

He texted Derek all day, lamenting the fact that he needed to head home at least for a while before the pack meeting to talk to his dad, and bring some clothes to Derek's. 

Derek dropped the jeep off in the school parking lot for him so he could drive there after school and that was honestly the nicest thing in the world. Derek wanted him in, out and back with him as soon as possible. 

_He really is the sweetest._

Overall, it was a great improvement from the day before, but all he wanted was to be back in Derek's arms, safe and happy.

But... it can't ever be easy for him, can it?

-

Stiles was leaving school that day thinking about how happy he was that he was finally done with the day. He was so ready to just collapse into Derek's chest and never leave.

He looked around and noticed there was barely anyone there. The parking lot was somewhat empty, the concrete barren of cars.

Stiles felt a buzzing in his pocket as he was jingling his keys around to find the right one to unlock his car. With a sigh he fished through his pocket for his phone and answered it.

"Hello?" 

"Hey, buddy," Scott answered.

"Hey," he responded with a sigh. "Before you even ask, yes I'm coming to the meeting tonight, don't worry your pretty little alpha head. I'm just running a little late because Harris wanted to see me after school about my last test. I need to stop by Dad's for like two seconds and then I'm done. I'll be there. I know you guys want to poke and prod at me and Derek, so I wouldn't miss it for the world," Stiles promised as he finally found his key.

Scott chuckled, "Okay, I was just making sure."

"Yeah, you guys better not ask anything too weird, okay? Like you don't need to know about our sex lives, that's just weird."

"Trust me, I don't want to know, but the girls on the other hand, probably will."

Stiles was the one who laughed this time, but before he could make a comment about the weirdness of their friends, he was grabbed by the back of hi- _Derek's_ shirt and thrown against the jeep roughly, his back being stabbed by his key.

Everything went pretty quick and yet agonizingly slow after that.

He dropped his phone with a clatter as he heard Scott calling out his name.

In the movies characters barely wince in pain when they get punched, but Stiles will admit, getting punched in the face hurt like a _bitch._

He tried to fight back but nothing was working. He cried out for help hoping someone would hear, but no one came. He never knew how weak he really was watching all his supernatural friends in battle.

He heard the guy, he remembered was named Joseph, calling him a fag, saying him and his "little boyfriend are the talk of this school" and apparently that seemed to be a problem for him.

Every blow got more and more painful making him more and more numb. He was telling him to "please stop," but the assailant seemed not to care what he had to say. His voice got quieter as he felt like he was going to pass out from all the pain he was enduring. He was curled in on himself laying on the ground completely disoriented.

Joseph kicked him in the gut, calling him names and Stiles just _wished_ Derek was there to hug him, to tell him it was going to be okay.

He wanted it to be okay.

-

Stiles didn't know when the hitting stopped or when Joseph left but he was flowing in and out of consciousness, when he heard people calling his name.

Was it Scott?

He hoped it was Scott.

His vision was fuzzy with tears and pain and all he wanted was Derek.

"Stiles?" he heard a beautiful voice ask, as two warm hands cradled the uninjured sides of his head.

"Der'k?" he mumbled out through his swollen and bleeding lips.

"It's me, baby. I'm here. It's me. You're okay, now. No one's gonna hurt you. I promise. I'm here. I love you," Derek continuously mumbled into Stiles' hair, as he took the pain from his ribs. He held him up in a sitting position, leaning into his chest, whispering comforting things into his ear. "You're okay. I'm here, now. No one's gonna hurt you."

"It hurts," Stiles said panting. 

He didn't want to open his eyes because he didn't want to look at the blood he assumed was on the ground and the tears he assumed littered Derek's shirt. He couldn't wipe at them and the saltiness burned the cuts that decorated his face.

"I know, baby. I know. Just keep breathing, okay? The ambulance will be here any minute."

"Okay," Stiles sniffled, hugging Derek as close as he could even with his broken ribs. He felt a warm hand touch his back and he jumped at the contact, afraid of anyone but his mate.

"It's okay, baby, it's just Scott. It's okay," Derek calmed.

Stiles relaxed into the contact and let Scott's hand run up and down his back, comforting him.

"Where does it hurt?" Scott asked calmly.

"My wrist and stomach," Stiles answered sounding pained- which he was.

Suddenly his wrist didn't hurt so bad as his best friend syphoned the pain. 

Stiles felt tired, as he started dozing off and his heartbeat slowed greatly in return.

"Hey, you have stay awake, okay?" Derek told him gently.

Stiles kept trying to keep himself up, but he was just so tired and being in Derek's arms made him feel safe.

"Keep m'awake. Dis'ract me," Stiles mumbled out.

"I talked to your dad today," Derek started. 

"Really?" Stiles asked smiling as softly as he could.

"I asked him if you could spend more time at the loft... He said that you could spend the week there, but you have to stay at home on the weekends. That's good, right?"

Stiles hummed in agreement. "I can't sleep with'ou you, when yo'r not in bed. I jus' toss 'n turn, missing your arms a'roun me."

"I can't sleep without you, either," Derek said deep and richly.

Stiles sniffled back more tears.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," Derek replied quietly as he kissed Stiles' temple.

-

Derek paced the loft aimlessly, waiting for the rest of the pack to arrive when Lydia came up to stop him.

"Derek, relax. No one's gonna freak out," she said calmly.

"It's just... things have never been this good and I don't want anything to r-"

"Woah, Derek, your nose is bleeding!" Isaac called out from his spot, lounging on the couch.

"What?" he said, eyes big as he reached up to touch the blood streaming down his face. He looked at his red fingers, confused. He didn't think werewolves could get bloody noses.

"Derek, your arm," Lydia added.

He looked down at his now slowly growing purple arm, shaping into a hand mark, as if someone grabbed him too hard.

They all healed quickly, but it still left Derek rather disoriented.

Next, a black eye was on his face as Scott came through the main door with his phone pressed to his ear.

"Stiles? Stiles?!" he shouted.

Suddenly it all made sense.

"Where is he?" Derek asked angrily, eyes blazing red.

"Leaving the school. He was getting into his car. I- I could hear his keys. Then he dropped them... and his phone," Scott answered nervously, voice shaking.

Derek kept listening in on the sounds from the phone as he grabbed his keys, leaving the loft in a hurry. 

They left the pack lost in their wake as Derek and Scott ran down the staircase and into Derek's Camaro. 

They both heard Stiles groan repeatedly, beg for help and for whoever was hurting him to stop.

Derek kept getting angrier and angrier through the drive to the school, his eyes burning redder and redder. 

"Derek, you can't be this angry when we get there. If he's hurt," Derek growled lowly, "he's gonna need you to not be angry," Scott insisted.

Derek took a deep breath, letting his eyes turn back to a deep green.

He was passing the speed limit easily and couldn't care less. All that was on his mind was Stiles; Stiles and keeping him safe.

He screeched around the corner of the school and they both saw Stiles laying on his side, curled in on himself and holding his stomach, face hidden.

They parked and Derek was out of the car in an instant, leaving his door open and the car running.

He came up to his mate and softly asked, "Stiles?" 

He reached down, smelling the blood and pain Stiles was emitting, and grabbed the sides of Stiles' face, tipping it upwards to reveal his battered and bruised face and body.

He had two badly bruised eyes that were swollen shut and his lips were cut as if he'd been punched repeatedly- which he probably had been.

Derek knew his ribs had been kicked in by the way Stiles was holding them and wincing slightly at his movements.

"Der'k?" Stiles mumbled out through his swollen and bleeding lips.

Derek just wanted to melt at the sound of Stiles' pleading voice.

"It's me, baby. I'm here. It's me. You're okay, now. No one's gonna hurt you. I promise. I'm here. I love you," Derek continuously mumbled into Stiles' hair, as he took the pain from his ribs. He gently hugged him to his chest and kept whispering comforting words. "You're okay. I'm here, now. No one's gonna hurt you."

"It hurts," he heard Stiles pant out. 

He wasn't opening his eyes, but tears were spilling onto Derek's shoulder as he held him close and wrapped his arms around him.

"I know, baby. I know. Just keep breathing, okay? The ambulance will be here any minute," he promised as Scott moved around on the phone.

"Okay," Stiles sniffled, hugging Derek as close as he could. 

The Derek heard him whine slightly as his ribs jostled, but he wasn't letting go.

Scott hung up and slowly walked up behind Stiles, afraid of scaring him, and ran a hand over his spine, warm from the sun beaming onto it. 

Stiles jumped slightly and whimpered curling closer to Derek.

"It's okay, baby, it's just Scott. It's okay," Derek whispered into his ear.

Stiles relaxed into the contact and let Scott's hand run up and down his back, as the wolves heard sirens in the distance.

"Where does it hurt?" Scott asked.

"My stomach and wrist." 

Scott was on it, taking the pain from his wrist, easing some of the tension in his body.

They both could hear his heartbeat slow and Derek tried desperately to keep him awake.

"Hey, you have stay awake, okay?" Derek told him quietly.

"Keep m'awake. Dis'ract me," Stiles mumbled out, seeming out of it.

"I talked to your dad today," Derek started, trying to lighten the mood.

"Really?" his mate asked, feeling him smile.

"I asked him if you could spend more time at the loft... He said that you could spend the week there, but you have to stay at home on the weekends. That's good, right?"

Stiles hummed in agreement, making Derek smile sadly. 

"I can't sleep with'ou you, when yo'r not in bed. I jus' toss 'n turn, missing your arms a'roun me."

"I can't sleep without you, either," Derek said deep and richly.

Stiles sniffled back more tears.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," Derek replied as he kissed his temple softly.

He looked up slightly and saw the look of awe on Scott's face at the affection between the two. Derek just smiled gently holding Stiles closer. 

Scott kept his hand steady on his back as he took some more of his pain.

Stiles sighed and sniffled, burrowing his head deeper into Derek's neck.

Derek's eyes softened. 

"No one's gonna hurt you anymore."

-

Derek was holding Stiles' hand tight, fingers interlaced, when the Sheriff came into the hospital room.

Stiles looked pretty worse for wear. All the messy blood had been cleaned off and wounds had been bandaged, but he was still in pretty bad shape.

The Sheriff stood in the doorway, looking at Derek sitting in the seat next to his son, watching with his brows scrunched in apprehension. Stiles was asleep while Derek sat worrying.

He walked around to Stiles, opposite Derek, and reached down, gently running his hand down his slightly bruised arm, until it met a cast on his arm.

Stiles stirred and attempted to open his swollen eyes. He winced at his movement and squeezed Derek's hand tighter. 

Derek pulled Stiles' hand up and kissed the back of it.

The Sheriff leaned down and kissed his son's head softly and whispered, "Will you please tell us who did this to you?" sounding close to tears.

Stiles nodded.

The Sheriff sat down in a chair and got out his notepad, while Derek kissed his hand again.

Stiles looked to his boyfriend with pleading eyes. 

"Do you promise to let my dad take care of it? I don't want you to do anything stupid," he asked in a quiet cracking voice.

"It wouldn't be stupid," Derek replied shaking his head. "But I won't. I promise." 

Stiles nodded and then looked to his father. 

"His name is Joseph Ashman. He's on the lacrosse team with me."

The Sheriff nodded and scribbled down the name.

"Did he say why he did this to you?" Derek asked, obviously hurting.

Stiles hesitated a moment, but with his dad motioning for him to continue, he answered.

"He... called me a fag. Said that he didn't like the fact that there was a fag on his team. Didn't like people talking about me and m-my new boyfriend. That i-it was w-wrong." 

Stiles started to tear up.

Derek sat next to Stiles on the bed and pulled him into his arms, hugging his shaking figure as he began crying again.

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and let the tears come.

Derek shushed him and said "I love you," repeatedly into his ear, just like Stiles had done that morning.

The Sheriff excused himself saying he was going to get back to the station and make some calls, and that he'd get Stiles' statement tomorrow, figuring the two needed some time alone. 

When Stiles started to calm down, Derek began to pull away, but Stiles whimpered and held him tighter.

Derek smiled.

"Here, baby, scoot over."

Stiles did and Derek sat back in the bed next to him. Stiles wasted no time in resting his bandaged, cut cheek on Derek's chest and resting his cast over his mate's torso.

Derek ran a hand up and down his hospital-gown covered back, silently telling him that he was there and that he wasn't going anywhere.

Stiles was fast asleep, feeling the warmth of his mate. 

-

About an hour or two later, Derek woke up to the feeling of a hand touching his arm. He looked up to see Scott with Isaac, Lydia and Allison. 

"Hey," he whispered, trying to not wake Stiles.

"Hi. I kept them away as long as I could. They really wanted to see him," Scott said apologetically.

"It's okay," he said, holding his mate tight again.

"How is he?" Lydia asked quietly.

"Things have been kind of touch and go. He's fine until he has to talk about it... He gets really upset, but I've been able to calm him down."

"Do you know who did it?" Allison asked.

"Yeah. He told the Sheriff and he's out working on finding the guy- said he's on the lacrosse team." 

"Really? Who?" Scott asked.

"Joseph Something."

"That's crazy. I would've never pictured him doing this."

"Well, he did enough to break three ribs and his wrist," Derek answered looking stormy and red eyed.

"I hope they arrest that low-life," Lydia added angrily.

They all heard a groan and Derek felt a movement, so they all looked to Stiles, who was trying to hold Derek tighter, laying almost half on top of him. 

"Baby, you awake?" Derek asked.

Stiles shook his head with his eyes closed.

"Yes you are, you liar," Derek said smiling.

"Just wanna sleep," he mumbled.

"Okay," Derek agreed, kissing his temple.

"I love you," Stiles puffed out almost silently, before falling back asleep instantly.

"Even bruised and battered, you two are cute," Isaac commented under his breath, rolling his eyes.

Everyone, including Derek turned to the young werewolf, making his eyes grow comically wide.

"Did I say that out loud?" 

They all nodded.

"What? We were all thinking it!"


	2. Double the Love

When Stiles was discharged from the hospital, two days had passed and it was a little after three o'clock in the afternoon. He was absolutely exhausted physically and emotionally. He wasn't sleeping much, was always seemed to be on edge and didn’t want anyone other than Derek touching him. 

Derek was feeling distressed at his mate's troubles. It was hard to see him hurting and he wished he could make it better. He’d do anything to make it better. So Derek did what he thought Stiles needed. He was always there for him; talking, sleeping close by and giving him reassuring touches, just to remind him that he wasn’t leaving. 

They spent their time in the hospital with nurses checking the stab wound on his back, his brain for damage and his ribs for internal bleeding. 

Stiles went and made his statement as soon as he left the hospital, which had taken up a couple hours, as Stiles didn't want to leave his dad or Derek until they arrested the one who attacked him.

Both the Sheriff and Derek thought Stiles staying with the older wolf was the best idea. The last thing they needed was Stiles passing out as he was trying to get over the trauma he already had. But secretly, Stiles’ father could tell that being with Derek was what he really needed right now.

When they first got back to Derek's apartment, all Stiles wanted was to hold Derek and never let go. The feeling of being enclosed in Derek's warm arms, took some of the terror away, as well as the pain, as Derek was not-so-secretly leeching some of the pain out of his lover through his lower back whenever he was near. The two were alone as the Sheriff had to get to work, trusting Derek to take care of his son. 

The first thing Derek did was take Stiles directly to the bathroom and sat him down on top of the toilet lid. He turned on the water to a warm temperature and slowly took off Stiles' clothes, one thing at a time, as Stiles remained quiet. He got Stiles out of his sneakers, unlacing them slowly and he took off his socks, one at a time, very gently, as if he was something to be treasured. He murmured, "Arms up, baby," lowly and Stiles complied as Derek removed his oversized sweatshirt and white undershirt, over the cast covering his lower arm. 

The simple blue sweatshirt used to belong to Derek, but seemed to be on Stiles more often than himself while in the hospital. He remembers forgetting it there one day while he went out to get food for Stiles, only to come back and find it covering the sleeping boy’s body, sleeves too long and torso baggy.

God, he loved him.

When it went over his head, he made sure to kiss his cheek softly at the memory, getting a blush out of the younger boy. 

"Here, stand up," Derek told him, holding both his hands out to help him. 

Stiles slipped his nimble fingers into Derek's palms, standing on shaky and weak legs. 

Derek made sure to take off his sweatpants and underwear quickly, not wanting to make any of this moment sexual. He then took Stiles' boney hand, and directed him into the warm water and turning on the shower head. 

Stiles moaned softly at the sensation, making Derek smile. 

Derek stripped out of his own clothes, stepping in as well, looking to help get the awful smell of the hospital off of his mate. "No funny business, alright?" Derek told him, as he reached out to hold his love's face in the palm of his hand.

Stiles closed his eyes and leaned into his hand, nodding.

Derek leaned forward and kissed him softly, not being able to resist a light kiss. When he pulled away, there was a small smile on Stiles' lips. He'll count that as a win.

He reached down and grabbed a bottle of soap, Stiles' favorite of his, as he'd already had to buy a new bottle. He squirted some into his hand and started rubbing the soap into the soft and damp skin of his mate. He started at his neck and shoulders, gently massaging all the tension out of his body, creating soft bubbles on his skin. He went down his arms, kissing the palm of his uninjured hand when he met it, creating another small smile on the teenager’s heat-flushed face. Once he got through cleaning his back, chest, stomach, legs, bottom, now half-hard dick and feet, Stiles looked like he was already feeling a little better.

"You goin' alright, little wolf?" Derek asked, intertwining his fingers with Stiles' and kissing his nose.

Stiles sniffled. "Yeah," he murmured. Stiles stared at his boyfriend for a moment, before asking, "Kiss me?" into Derek's ear. He slipped his large hand up his lover's chest to his shoulder, skidding in the hot flecks of water.

"I have a feeling this is funny business and I thought we had an agreement about none of that," Derek said, while involuntarily putting his hands onto Stiles' hips.

"I know," Stiles started, kissing Derek's jaw and throat. "But, we're naked in this hot shower and I'm suddenly forgetting the reason as to why this is a bad idea."

Derek closed his eyes at the sensation and hummed in thought. 

He could feel Stiles grinning against him and decided to retaliate by pulling him into a kiss that left Stiles' knees even weaker and his head fizzing with lust. Derek backed him up against the tiles of the shower and trailed extremely soft kisses (gentle of his bruises and cuts) down his cheek, neck, throat and collarbone, nibbling on it, and creating an absolutely precious whimper from Stiles' mouth.

"I think we discussed something along the lines of my mouth being put to good use a few days ago," Derek pondered.

Stiles' eyes went wide and pink as his eyebrows scrunched together. He nodded enthusiastically with a whine, "Please, please, please, Der. I want- no, no, I need it so bad." 

Derek softly manhandled him until he was turned with his hand and cast pressed to the wall and his ass facing Derek. The older man began kissing him slowly starting from the back of his neck, over his soul mark. He went down his spine, over the spot still healing on his back and pressing one to each of his dimples of Venus, making Stiles keen in need. He slowly spread his round cheeks and blew a puff of hot air onto his hole, making it flutter and Stiles cry out for more. 

"Der, please. I want it so bad it hurts."

With that, he licked a long stripe where Stiles wanted it most, making the young man literally shake with pleasure. 

"Oh my gooooddddd," he moaned, pressing his hot forehead against the cool bathroom tiles. "More, please, more."

Derek teased him by swirling his tongue around Stiles' rim, basically turning the boy into a puddle of goo on the floor.

"That feel good, baby?" he asked, noticing the tension in his muscles.

"So good. Please don't stop," Stiles panted out.

Then, Derek sent a jolt through his lover's body when he stuck a lubed finger in his hole and hitting his prostate spot on. 

"Oh my god, Der. You're killing me," Stiles whimpered out.

When and where he had gotten lube? Stiles was too busy to ask.

"Derek," Stiles moaned out. He then attempted to stuff his uninjured fist into his mouth to muffle his embarrassing sounds. 

"Oh, no no no. I want to hear everything you have to say," Derek said, pulling Stiles' hand out of his mouth by his arm and standing up.

Stiles continued to moan as Derek kept his pace steady as he abused his prostate with two fingers.

"Derek, I'm gonna come," Stiles panted.

"Come for me, baby. I want to hear it,” Derek told him.

And with that, Stiles was coming down the white shower tiles, calling out Derek’s name pitifully. 

After his breathing evened out, he spinned around quickly and grabbed Derek's face, pulling him into a heated kiss. 

Derek made a shocked sound but it quickly turned to a moan as his mind caught up to his body.

Stiles' lust quickly turned to pain as he pulled away with a wince and put his hand to his lip, that was now bloody.

"I'm sorry, I forgot. Are you okay?" Derek asked, panicking a bit. He reached out about to cup his cheek, but then remembered the bruises and cuts that littered his face and stopped just before making contact.

Stiles, instead, put his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder and put their foreheads together. 

"I love you," he said, smiling a bit before kissing him again- softer and a lasting a bit longer this time. 

Suddenly the pain was gone. 

He pulled away and saw black veins coursing through Derek's cheeks. 

"I think that's the most romantic thing you've ever done," Stiles swore, looking seriously into Derek's green eyes.

Derek huffed and blushed, looking down, but Stiles picked his chin up and looked at him, his eyes glowing pink.

"You're really special, you know that?" 

They both paused for a moment, just looking at each other, but then they were kissing again. Hard and passionate, all the pain gone. 

When Derek reached behind Stiles to palm at his ass, the younger man moaned and grabbed onto Derek harder. Derek grabbed the back of Stiles' thighs, letting him jump up and lock his legs around Derek's waist, pushing him against the steam-warmed tiles. They were continuously kissing and exploring each other's mouths with their tongues, ignoring the small coppery taste of blood. 

Derek reached down and positioned his cock against Stiles’ entrance and shoved in, going inside with one slick push. 

Stiles moaned and threw his head back against the wall, arching forward. 

Derek started sucking on Stiles' sweet spot behind his ear and began pulling in and out simultaneously, sending the human groaning roughly and digging his nails into Derek's chest. 

"Harder," Stiles moaned, rather quietly, ending the word on a whimper.

Derek kept his pace slow and just when Stiles was about to burst (and not in the sexy way) with frustration, he saw Derek looking like he was in pain. 

"Baby, what's wrong? Are you okay? We can stop," Stiles said quietly and caring.

Derek pushed his forehead into Stiles' shoulder, eyes noticeably glowing red, and uttered out through his fangs, "Need to knot you. It’s been too long."

"Okay, then let's get outta here,” Stiles said, biting his lip in anticipation.

Once the two were dry and wrapped up, Stiles began kissing the werewolf again. They began slowly backing up, collectively making their way to Derek's big and soft bed, that Stiles never thought he’d miss so much.

As they were walking, Derek whispered hotly into Stiles' ear, "I'm gonna pound you into the mattress and mark you as mine inside and out, so everyone knows who you belong to," sending a shiver up Stiles' spine.

"You better cut that shit out or I won't even let you make it to the bed." 

Derek purred at the response and Stiles' eyes gleamed brighter at the sound. He gave up momentarily at that, and shoved Derek against the brick wall and kissed him, tongue prominent. 

Derek just picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder and carried him to the bed, knowing they were (literally) getting nowhere. 

Stiles would normally protest being carried around like a girl and all, but all he could see was Derek's ass, and that suddenly washed all his criticisms away. Before he even had a moment to correctly enjoy the visual, he was thrown onto the bed and Derek was kissing any skin he could reach.

Stiles whimpered when Derek commanded, "Turn over," with red eyes. He quickly flipped and laid on his stomach, arm and cast crossed under his forehead. He could almost feel Derek's eyes on him, taking his sweet time at looking up and down at his body. So he decided to circle his hips into the mattress a little bit, to get Derek to do something. Anything.

And with a growl, Derek did, jamming inside of him quickly. 

“Holy fuck!” he shouted. Stiles was gripping the sheets like he was dying and for a moment he thought he just might. Stiles was done for, moaning like he was losing it. He was clawing at the sheets and suddenly, Derek's real claws, were piercing the sheets next to his head, ruining them. And fuck, if that wasn't hot.

The continuous jabs inside of Stiles' soft walls were driving him crazy, and it only took a few hits to his prostate to send his whole body clenching, him crying out, "Oh my god!" and coming on the bed beneath him. He practically passed out it felt so good. In a moment of consciousness, he could feel the thickness of Derek's cock swelling inside him, making him moan again just for the hell of it.

Derek was panting into his ear as he turned the two on their sides and held his mate close, waiting until his knot went down. 

When their breathing went back to normal, Derek pulled up his navy comforter and wrapped it around the two of them and got comfortable once again. Derek placed his hand over Stiles' torso and the younger man followed fitting his slim fingers between the larger ones.

Derek kissed the beautiful soul mark that branded his lover and Stiles smiled at the realization, falling into a deep sleep for the first time in what felt like ages. 

-

Stiles woke up to warmth and safety.

His eyes fluttered open to the orange setting sun coming through the large industrial windows of the loft. He felt like he was wrapped in a cocoon of love that he never wanted to leave. He tightened his hand and realized it was interlocked with Derek's and the safety was feeling was from the werewolf that was holding him close.

"You awake, baby?" Derek asked softly, although Stiles could feel the vibrations of his voice through his body. 

"A little," he answered, running his thumb over the back of Derek’s hand. "I'm really tired."

Derek's eyes softened. "I know, baby. You haven't slept in days."

Stiles shook his head into his pillow and, with his hand that wasn't holding Derek's, pulled the blankets up even higher; over their hands and just under his chin. 

Derek laughed softly and squeezed Stiles' hand.

Stiles took that as a sign that he was leaving, and grabbed onto his arm tightly and uttered out, "Don't leave," nervously.

"I won't. I promise," Derek responded rather seriously. He burrowed even closer to Stiles, taking in the scent of his mate, now clean and smelling purely of them. He ran his hand along Stiles’s chest, hoping it would ease his worries and make him let out the tension that was caught there.

"Derek?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"I'm scared of going back to school on Monday," he said, sounding embarrassed.

"I know you are, but you're gonna be okay. I promise you."

Stiles turned onto his other side so he could look at Derek's beautiful eyes.

"You know how I know you're gonna be okay?"

Stiles shook his head.

"Because the pack'll be there with you. I trust them... I know they'd never let anything bad happen to you again."

Stiles sniffled and nodded. "You're right... I don't know what I'm so nervous about."

Derek cupped his cheek and looked at him with loving eyes. "You went through something pretty scary... It's okay to be afraid," he told him softly.

"I just wish you could come with me."

"Trust me, I do too..."

God, he wished he could stay like that forever. The feeling of being completely covered in Derek made everything a little less daunting. He was wrapped in his boyfriend's fluffy comforter, that smelled purely of the two of them, and had Derek's hands touching him. He had the scent of his mate everywhere and it made the bond inside him glow in happiness. 

He was right where he belonged.

Stiles leaned forward and kissed Derek with the softest of touch, making his eyes gleam pink with love.

"I love you so much," Derek said confidently, stroking his mate's fragile cheek with his thumb as his eyes mirrored the color.

"I love you, too."

"I think we should have the pack over tomorrow," Derek suggested.

"Why?" Stiles asked. He took Derek's hand from his cheek and kissed the inside of it and then began playing with his buff hand. 

"Well," he started, sighing softly, "we pretty much had to cancel the last pack meeting and then the one after that never happened. Also, I need to make sure they're gonna take care of my most prized possession," he said easily.

Stiles paused his movements and looked up into Derek's eyes through his bruised ones. He involuntarily smiled and blushed.

"You can't do that," Stiles whispered.

"Do what?" Derek whispered back, licking his lips.

"Say sweet things like that."

"Why can't I say them if they're true?"

"Because it makes me get this floaty feeling in my stomach and I usually say something embarrassing after."

"You're cute when you're embarrassed."

"Oh my god, shut up," Stiles said with no heat, gritting his teeth together as he tried to contain his smile. 

"It's true. Also... I don’t know if I’ve told you this, but you look adorable when you're wearing my clothes. They're all too-big and everyone knows those shirts and jackets aren't yours." 

Cue another blush and fought-off smile from Stiles. "Everyone always asks if I'm wearing my dad's clothes or something. I just look 'em in the eye," he focuses on Derek's eyes, "and say, 'nope, stole it from my boyfriend,'... but I guess that's what got me into this mess," he said gesturing to his battered face and looked down sadly. 

"Hey," Derek said softly, gently turning his face towards him again. "No one will ever hurt you again on my watch."

Stiles looked at him with big eyes and leaned over to kiss him softly on the lips again.

"You're right about the pack; we should have everyone over,” he agreed.

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow. I don't even want to see any of them right now," he said, pulling Derek's hand to his face to kiss. 

"Do you want to go out and get something to eat?" Derek asked, wanting to provide for his mate after his long day.

"Mmmmm. I could go for some pancakes right now," Stiles said.

"That's very specific."

"I'm a man who knows what he wants," Stiles nodded.

"Pancakes do sound good."

Neither of them moved.

"I don't want to get up," Stiles sighed stubbornly.

"Neither do I."

"On three?"

"On three."

-

They were still linked together like they were one person, as they helped each other get dressed. They shared soft kisses and gentle touches here and there, pausing briefly to kiss each other senseless. 

Derek pulled on a green henley and then put an oversized black sweater over Stiles' head, telling him, "It's cold out. I don't want you to get sick," as he kissed his puffy cheeks, one at a time, avoiding his bruises.

Stiles blushed at that.

They finally made it to the door and left the loft, Derek holding Stiles' hand tight and Stiles doing just the same.

They drove downtown and parked, deciding to walk to a restaurant instead of driving more. 

Stiles seemed a little uneasy walking around so many people, so Derek made sure to keep him close. He had his arm around Stiles' shoulders and Stiles had his fingers laced into his.

"Where do you wanna go?" Stiles asked softly, kissing Derek's cheek as a thank you as they walked.

The cool night air whisked past the couple as they walked, reddening Stiles' nose slightly. If it was just another reason to hold Derek close, no one had to know.

"Mmmm... Annie's?" 

"Annie's," Stiles agreed as they continued towards the local diner.

-

"Stiles!" Erica yelled walking into Annie's pulling Boyd along with her.

They had barely been sitting for five minutes when the beta couple had found them.

"Hey, guys," Boyd greeted the two.

"Hey," Stiles said smiling.

"What are you two up to?" Erica asked, eyeing the two back and forth.

"I kind of knocked out for a while when I got out of the hospital and then woke up hungry, so here we are," Stiles answered.

"And, by the smell of you two, you didn't waste any time once you were out did you?" Erica asked confidently.

Stiles choked on the water he was swallowing while Derek tried to hide his laugh behind his hand.

“You know, I’m beginning to think you two have a problem with keeping your hands to yourselves,” Erica added.

"Shut up," Stiles answered, smiling slightly. 

"She's just pushing your buttons," Boyd said pulling Erica close. "Ignore her."

"We miss you guys. We better be having a pack meeting soon," Erica practically begged.

"We were just talking about that... How does tomorrow after school sound?" Derek asked.

Erica smiled brightly. "Sounds perfect!"

“How are you feeling, Stiles? You still look a little worse for wear,” Boyd pointed out.

“I’m okay. Face, ribs and arm still hurt like a bitch, but it’ll go away,” Stiles said optimistically.

"When are you coming back to school?" Boyd asked aimlessly.

Stiles' left leg began bouncing and shaking under the table and his heartbeat elevated. It didn't go down until Derek put his hand on top of his thigh, calming him as he rubbed his thumb back and forth. 

"Hopefully Monday," Derek answered for him as Stiles looked up into Derek’s soft eyes, looking for comfort.

The young couple made themselves comfortable by sitting down across from their Alpha and his mate, joining them in an impromptu date. They talked about a lot of things, many of them embarrassing questions from Erica that lead to her hissing, "Ow!" as Boyd kicked her under the table.

"You guys ever thought about having a three-way with a chick?" Erica asked at one point.

"Like I'd know what to do with a vagina... all slippery and shit," Stiles responded, shuddering slightly.

"Wait, I thought you were into girls," Derek asked.

"I'm not so sure about that anymore," Stiles said. "Also, I really don't need to know anymore," he added looking into Derek's eyes as they practically melted.

"You guys are ridiculous," Boyd said. 

"Ridiculously IN LOOOOVE," Erica corrected.

They both smiled and blushed but nevertheless, leaned in and kissed each other chastely.

"You're dumb," Stiles said looking up at Derek.

" _You're_ dumb," Derek replied.

"Okay, wow, you were having a nice moment and then you ruined it," Erica said sighing and taking a bite of her pancakes that were almost gone.

"We have plenty of nice moments. We don't need to have them in front of you though," Derek commented.

"Like when?" Erica asked disbelievingly. 

"Like the first time he kno-" Stiles started but was cut short when Derek shoved a fork full of pancakes into his mouth mid-word bumping into his split lip on the way.

"WHAT?! THAT'S REAL?!" 

Stiles just nodded eagerly as he chewed. After he swallowed and glared jokingly at Derek, he answered "For Alphas," smugly.

"That's why we’re the only ones to properly seal the bond. The rest of you haven't really become mates yet," Derek explained.

“What about Scott and Kira?” Stiles asked.

“They didn’t seal the bond. They decided to wait since they’re both still so young.”

“Mmmm,” Erica nodded. “Also, I’ve been meaning to ask, why the hell was Stiles acting so strange before you bonded? It was not like that for the rest of us.”

“Stiles is human, so the symptoms were all over the place. It’s always like that with human mates. Also, the bond was- is pretty strong. Especially now that we’re actually mated,” Derek answered, looking over at the boy next to him.

Stiles smiled fondly at him.

"What's it feel like?" Boyd asked, looking at Stiles.

"The knot or the bond?" Stiles asked yawning.

"The kno-"

"-The bond," Erica and Boyd both said at the same time.

"It's nice," Stiles said looking into Derek's eyes as he slipped his hand into the werewolf's.

Derek just squeezed his hand and smiled back.

"But, which one?" Erica interrupted. 

"Oh! Both," Stiles answered as he took a sip of his coffee with his casted and unoccupied hand, stinging his lip slightly and wobbling the cup in his fingers as he tried to balance it around his cast.

Stiles leaned over and kissed Derek on his embarrassment-flushed cheek, smirking.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back ladies and gentlemen!  
> I'm so sorry I left you guys hanging there for a while! I was posting everything on a school computer and then, as you probably know, school got out, so I had find a way to fix my laptop. Long story short, it's fixed and I'm back!  
> I should be posting more often now that school's out. Buuuuuut, I'm going out of the country next week, so I'll be away for a few days. Until then, I'll make it up to you guys with some good shit.  
> I've written about three more chapters after this one, and I'm really loving where this is all going. The next chapter I think is my favorite so far because it's suuuuuper fluffy and the whole pack is all together. Plus, they all poke fun at the new couple and it's pretty funny. Especially all of Jackson's lines ;)  
> Thank you all soooooooo much for reading and I hope I didn't disappoint you guys too much with my absence. I promise things are going up from here :)  
> xox Hannah


	3. Started from the Bottom

After their date, Derek and Stiles went back to the loft and went directly to bed after changing into more comfortable clothes (Stiles stayed in Derek’s sweater, because _duh_ ). 

"Does the pack know about tomorrow?" Stiles asked quietly as Derek turned off the lights.

"Yeah, Erica said she'd pass it along," he answered, laying down and pulling Stiles closer to him under thick blankets. 

"I changed my mind about not wanting to see them. After today, I can tell I really miss everyone," Stiles admitted as he began drifting off.

Derek ran a comforting hand up and down Stiles' back and kissed the top of his head as a silent promise to never leave.

Stiles hummed lovingly and hugged him tightly, "I love you," he whispered out.

"I love you, too, baby."

-

"Stiles."

_Groan._

"Stiles."

_Groan._

"Everyone's gonna be here soon. You have to wake up."

"Don' wanna."

"I know."

"S'ay in bed. C'mere."

"Can't."

"Plllllleeeeeeaaaaaase."

_Sigh._

"Fine. But when I hear them coming we have to get up."

"M'kay. Promise. C'mere."

"You're ridiculous."

"Stupid w'rewolf."

"Hey!"

"Love you."

-

"Hello?" Scott called out into the empty loft.

_Nothing._

"Derek?"

_Nothing._

So he went looking.

He walked into the living room.

_Nothing._

To the kitchen.

_Nothing._

But then, he finally located the two synchronized heartbeats as he happened to trail his eyes past Derek's bedroom door and spot a soft mound under the blankets of Derek’s bed. He sighed and approached the spot slowly to see his best friend and co-alpha linked together asleep. Derek was on his back, while Stiles was laying almost completely on top of him with his head burrowed deep into the wolf's neck.

It was pretty damn cute.

He sort of _had to_ pull out his phone and take a picture.

He also _had to_ send it to the pack.

Scott: _*New photo message*_

They're so disgustingly adorable it makes me want to puke rainbows.

Banshee Queen: WHEN DID YOU TAKE THIS?! WHY IS THIS SO CUTE?! I NEED ANSWERS!!! 

Erica: oml this is getting out of hand

Isaac: Uhhhhhhhggggggggg I'm so jealous. Why did you do this to me, Scott? Also, how did you manage to take this without losing a limb? 

Scott: A master never reveals his secrets.

Allison: We still on for the meeting in thirty mins?

Foxy: Yeah.

Isaac: Yup. I'm there.

Scott: See you guys then.

The repetitive buzzing of Scott's phone woke up Derek sleeping a few feet away. 

"Hey, sorry, I fell asleep. Is everyone here?" Derek slurred, stroking Stiles' back slowly, gliding his hand over the soft black fabric.

"No, it's just me. I came early to see if you guys needed anything. Didn't you hear me come in?" Scott asked softly.

"No," Derek answered, shaking his head and looking rather confused. "I guess I didn't."

"Have you been sleeping much lately, Derek?" Scott asked gently.

Derek sighed, "Not really. He hasn't really slept, so I haven't either."

Scott noticed Stiles still laid out on top of his him, fast asleep and blowing puffs of breath with his light snores onto Derek's neck. He also could see the dark circles under the older wolf's eyes. 

"I'm gonna leave you guys to sleep for a little while... And you don't need to worry because I'll stay here and make sure there aren’t any 'intruders' or anything, okay?" Scott promised.

"You really don't need to do that, Scott," Derek said, eyes softening.

"Go back to sleep, Derek," Scott ordered softly as he walked away.

Derek sighed heavily, waking Stiles.

"'Was wrong?" he mumbled, pulling his head out of where it was nestled in Derek's neck. 

"Nothing, baby. Go back to sleep," Derek whispered.

"M'kay," Stiles agreed, kissing his stubbled cheek gently. He shifted his body slightly and stretched his legs a little, but settled back in the same position and fell back asleep easily.

Derek just hugged him closer and listened to Scott's heartbeat in the next room and found comfort in the other alpha being near. He then fell asleep with his mate's heartbeat filling his ears and his pulse thumping into his shoulder.

-

Stiles woke up a little later to a feeling he would never get tired of.

He moved his head around lightly and felt that Derek was holding him tightly against his broad chest. A warm sensation filled his body at the sight and feeling. He moved to hug him close in return.

After a little bit of time of just enjoying the feeling, Stiles got up, making sure to kiss Derek on the forehead before leaving. 

He didn't even move. 

Man, he must've been tired. 

He walked to the bag of clothes his dad had dropped off for him and pulled out a pair of grey sweatpants to pull on, along with a long-sleeve shirt he found lying over the bag that Derek had, no doubt, worn yesterday and laid out for his mate to wear today. 

_Adorable._

He went into the master bathroom to try to make himself look a little more presentable. He happened to look over at the clock on the way and see that it was 4:30.

_I guess Derek canceled the meeting._

After flipping on the light and wincing at the brightness, he brushed his teeth and put some gel in his hair, which was something he hadn't done in what felt like ages. He looked at the healing bruises on his face and decided to change his bandages, too. 

He passed by Derek, who was _still_ sleeping, on his way to the kitchen, stopping to kiss his cheek again, because how can he not? He figured he'd let him sleep a little longer, while he makes some food for the two of them.

"Jesus mother of fuck!" Stiles shouted. He was walking to the kitchen when he saw Liam roaming around, eating chips and staring at his phone.

"Hey," Liam answered, looking up for about two seconds and then trailing his eyes quickly back to his phone.

" _What_ are you doing here?" Stiles asked, clenching his hand to his chest and panting slightly.

"Pack meeting or whatever," Liam answered, _still_ looking at the device in his hand.

"I think it got canceled, Liam. _Go home._ "

"Really?" he asked, genuinely lost as he finally met Stiles’ eye.

"Yes, _go._ "

"Okay," Liam sighed. He walked away, dropping the bag of chips on the counter and leaving the loft and Stiles utterly confused.

Stiles just released a puff of air and walked towards the kitchen, mumbling, "Freshmen," under his breath. 

"He's not a freshman anymore."

He practically jumped a mile when he heard the voice of Scott. He turned to the source of the voice to see all his friends sitting around the living area of the loft.

"Surprise!" they all shouted.

"JESUS FUCK," Stiles shouted. "Will you cut it out with the surprise entrances? Ever heard of knocking?"

"This is more fun," Isaac answered, shrugging.

He took a moment to take everything in. There was a banner up that said "Get Well Soon!" and everyone was all gathered together with pizza and cake on the coffee table. 

"Are you crying?" Jackson asked, earning an elbow to the ribs from Lydia.

"No!" Stiles answered, wiping his face quickly.

"Awe, buddy," Scott said, pulling him into a hug. 

"You guys are so nice," Stiles said sniffly, into Scott's shoulder. 

" _What happened?!_ OH MY GOD," Derek called, practically darting out of his room, zipping up his jeans without a shirt, and stumbling.

Stiles pulled away from Scott to take in his boyfriend's demeanor and said, "I'm okay, Der. Put your body away," earning a snicker from Allison and a snort from Erica.

"Why was your heart break freaking out?" Derek asked, ignoring both of his comments.

"They just surprised me. I'm fine, Derek. Promise," Stiles said, moving to hug Derek's torso and resting his cheek onto his naked shoulder.

Derek hugged him back tight and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Why don't you go get dressed, okay?" Stiles said softly into his ear.

"Okay," Derek said. He kissed the younger man's temple and, without a word, went back into their room.

Stiles stood and looked at the door feeling a little empty without Derek touching him.

"Man, Derek is _whipped,_ " Jackson stated, surprising him yet again, as if he'd forgotten there were other people in the room. 

He heard a soft growling in response to Jackson's comment from the room the alpha occupied, making him smirk.

"Thank you for all this," he said, motioning to the decorations. "It's really sweet of you guys."

"It was all Scott's idea," Lydia said. "Although, I did pick out the decorations."

Stiles laughed softly, rubbing his hand through his hair. "Of course you did, Lydia." 

"How are you feeling?" Kira asked sounding worried.

"Better," he sighed. "Still bruised and tired, but better."

The lot of the group looked pleased with his answer, but Scott looked unconvinced.

"Someone might want to go get Liam... ? I sort of kicked him out when I saw he was here."

"On it," Mason said, leaving the loft. "I swear, that kid's got nothing between the ears," he mumbled on his way out.

"How are the injuries?" Lydia asked gently as she moved closer to get a better look.

"It's okay. Doesn't hurt too bad anymore. I barely notice my ribs and the cut on my back since Derek’s literally always taking my pain away. He's been disinfecting and cleaning the cuts on my face, too."

"I bet he takes care of more than that, too," Jackson added suggestively. "Tell me, Stilinski; is his dick an even bigger dick than himself?"

Everyone looked a little horrified and embarrassed at the question, but Stiles just smiled devilishly, looked Jackson in the eye and said " _Hell yeah._ "

Jackson turned a special shade of pink at that. 

Stiles felt a little proud.

"So, is that supernatural pizza or can I have a piece?"

-

The whole group was sitting around the loft, filled with the dim lighting of the sunset, as they talked and ate. 

Derek sat on the floor with his back against the couch, while Stiles sat between his legs comfortably. He had one of his knees tucked into his chest while Derek rested his chin on Stiles' opposite shoulder, making Stiles smile softly and turn to kiss his cheek gently. Derek had his hand over the human’s stomach and Stiles was rubbing his over Derek's as he listened to the others talk and ask questions.

At one point, the older wolf leaned in and whispered, "I love you," making the younger feel butterflies in his chest as he smiled.

Suddenly all the conversations in the room stopped.

"What?" Stiles asked.

Erica hesitantly said, "Your heart just skipped a beat, you weirdo."

Stiles blushed and rolled his eyes, as Derek wrapped both his arms around his middle and hugged him closer.

"Wait a second, count everyone's heart beats," Malia said.

"Why?" Isaac asked.

"Just do it," she ordered.

Stiles sat as all the wolves closed their eyes and listened close to all the heart beats.

"Oh my god, your hearts beat in sync," Jackson said, opening his eyes to roll them.

Stiles just blushed harder and laughed slightly. He then cleared his throat, grabbed another piece of pizza, staying in Derek's beautifully tight grip, and said, "You're just jealous."

"Jealous of what?" Jackson replied, glaring slightly.

"That _we're_ bonded and _you're_ not. Ha! _Suck it,_ Jackson!" Stiles said victoriously.

Jackson just glared more. "What's so great about being mated anyway?" Jackson asked stubbornly.

Stiles thought for a moment. What was so great about being mated? "It's probably the best thing that's ever happened to me," Stiles said looking down at his and Derek's intertwined fingers, fondly, squeezing them tighter momentarily.

"Oh, gag me," Jackson said, standing up to get another drink while everyone just looked at the couple in question with loving eyes. 

Stiles turned his body around to face Derek and looked up from their hands and into his eyes.

They looked at each other for a moment before Derek said, "You're stupid."

" _You're_ stupid," Stiles replied, smiling against his negative words. 

"Seriously, with this again?" Erica cut in.

"This is how we show affection," Stiles said, leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on Derek's lips. 

When he pulled away, Derek grabbed his chin and pulled him closer again and kissed him a bit longer. He took the younger man's available hand and threaded their fingers together, making the girls, as well as the guys, smile alike.

Jackson walked back into the room, causing the two to break apart with his groaning question of, "Are we still doing this?"

"Always," Stiles answered, nodding. "Hey, look at it this way, we could be fucking each other in front of you instead."

"Each other?" Derek asked, narrowing his eyes humorously.

"Oh, shut up," Stiles said, smiling involuntarily and covering Derek's mouth with his hand and cast. "No one asked you."

"Awe, Stilinski must be such a good little bottom," Jackson cooed sarcastically.

Derek gave him the most deadly stare.

Stiles put his forehead onto Derek's shoulder in embarrassment. "Wouldn't you like to know, Jackson," Stiles said.

"Jackson, stop being an ass," Scott commanded.

"Agreed," Lydia said.

The whole pack nodded almost in unison as Jackson sunk back into his seat. "Whatever," he said.

Stiles smiled into Derek's shoulder and hugged him closer, with his arms wrapped around the wolf’s neck.

Derek let his mate wrap himself around him, secretly loving being this close.

The wolf inside him loved it even more. 

"You're purring again," Stiles whispered into his ear, cupping his hand for "discretion."

Derek looked up from the boy and saw that everyone in the room was looking at him weirdly.

"No, I wasn't," he insisted stubbornly.

"Mhm, whatever you say, Der."

"I really wasn't," Derek insisted under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So, this will be my last chapter for a little while because I will be internet free for a while, BUT in about a week I'll be back with some bomb-ass content :) Thank you guys so much for reading this mess I call a story! Also, Jackson will be less of a douche in the next chapter and actually grow feelings! Real feelings! So don't fret ;)  
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter because I really enjoyed writing it! The comedy aspect of it was really fun to explore :) Whenever I thought of something funny that I thought would go good in this story, I literally wrote it down for later like a major dork haha :)  
> Anyways, have a lovely day and thank you so much for reading! xo Hannah


	4. A Change of Heart

Stiles woke up feeling _completely_ confused.

1\. How did he get into bed?  
2\. What day is it?  
3\. What time is it?  
4\. What happened to the party?  
5\. Where's Derek?  
6\. Where's the pack?  
7\. _Where's Derek?_

He whimpered at the observation of his mate not being where he should be (which is wrapped around Stiles like a human blanket). He rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes as they started to sting. He rolled over and there laid the empty spot that the grumbling alpha was supposed to fill. Stiles stole the blankets from Derek's side of the bed and wrapped them around himself, shivering slightly. He was trying to keep all the body heat he could around him, since there was no Derek to warm him up. It was like his body was becoming accustomed to Derek always being there. And when he wasn't, it was sheer torture. 

Ever since Stiles was attacked he _always_ needed to be with Derek. He felt almost terrified that the alpha wasn't with him. Or anyone, for that matter. It seemed like it was the first time since it all happened that he was truly alone. It was quiet. Derek wasn't holding him. Derek wasn't even in the same room as him.

His head started to throb and unnoticed tears fell down his pale cheeks. It was like everything was coming back all it once. Every move, every punch, every word, hit him like a freight train.

He gasped in a huge breath and suddenly he was sobbing. He pressed his face into Derek's pillow, gripping the blanket tighter around him. 

A few gut-wrenching minutes passed and all he wanted was Derek.

"Stilinski?" he heard a husky voice ask from across the room as the door slowly inched open.

Stiles sniffled and looked up to see Jackson standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"You okay?" he asked, looking like the words felt wrong in his mouth. 

"Where's Derek?" Stiles asked, wiping the unattractive snot from his face. He picked up Derek's pillow and hugged it to his chest as if it could turn into him if he tried hard enough.

"He went out to get food for everybody," Jackson said gently.

"Can you get him here?" Stiles practically begged as more hot tears fell down his face. He didn't even care if Jackson saw him cry right now. He just needed Derek.

"I'll call him, okay?" Jackson promised, concern and comfort filling his face. Those are two C's he never thought he'd ever use to describe the young beta.

Stiles just nodded and chewed on his bottom lip, looking shaken as tremors hit his hands and spine.

Jackson left the room pressing his phone to his ear as Stiles' eyes released more tears.

-

"What did you do, Jackson?" was the first thing Derek asked when he answered.

Derek had left him in charge of looking after Stiles while he went and got everyone breakfast. The rest of the pack was still sleeping, except for Jackson, who had said it was because he "didn't need anymore beauty sleep" because he was "already pretty enough." 

With a sigh Jackson answered, " _I_ didn't do anything."

"Then what's wrong?" he paused. "I can hear crying... Who's crying? Is that Stiles?"

Jackson hesitated for a moment. "Yes."

Derek was silent for a moment, obviously panicking a bit, before telling him, "I can be there in four minutes. Five tops. Tell him I'll be there, okay?"

"Maybe I should give him my phone until you're here? He's kind of freaked out," Jackson told him, sounding nervous for his sort-of-friend.

"Yeah, do that."

-

"Derek?" he heard the congested voice of his mate ask.

"Hey, baby," Derek greeted, voice dipping into a deep, loving tone compared to the one he used with Jackson.

"Where are you?" Stiles whined.

"I went out to get food. I'm sorry I left you alone. I figured you wouldn't wake up."

Stiles sniffled. "Are you home yet?"

Derek smiled at the word "home" falling out of Stiles' mouth and pulled into the parking lot of the loft. "I just parked, baby. I'll be up really fast, okay? Promise."

"Okay."

-

"What happened?" Derek asked as soon as he got in the door. He put bags of food and cups of coffee on the kitchen island as his beta followed him with gentle steps, curtious to their sleeping friends.

"I heard crying so I followed it until I found him. I didn't ask what was wrong. All I know is that he kept asking for you, so I called as soon as I could," Jackson told him, moving the styrofoam boxes of food around, making them squeak softly. "I'll take care of the rest of this," Jackson said taking the boxes from Derek's hands. "You just go talk to Stiles."

Derek looked at him a little oddly, but nodded nonetheless, and left the kitchen rather quickly. 

-

"Stiles?"

Stiles sniffed loudly and lifted his head out of Derek's pillow, looking at his mate with wet eyes and flushed cheeks. He sat up properly and put him arms out, silently telling him to hold him close.

With his eyes gleaming pink in sympathy, Derek kicked off his shoes and took off his leather jacket, before pulling him into his arms. 

Stiles was wrapped tight by Derek's warm body, as the wolf rubbed his stubbled cheek against Stiles' smooth one. Suddenly all the aches and shivers left the younger man's body and his core temperature was lifted. Stiles then pressed his head into Derek's neck and took a deep breath, eyes turning pink behind his burning, closed lids.

"It just all sort of came back to me all the sudden," he said quietly, knowing Derek would hear. 

"I know, baby," Derek whispered, pressing his nose into Stiles' hair.

They stayed quiet for a while, just content in holding and scenting each other, never wanting to let go. 

After a while, Derek moved to lay back in bed, resting his head on a pillow with Stiles laying on top of him, legs bracketing his upper thighs. Derek put his hand under Stiles' white undershirt and pushed it up slightly to run one hand up and down his exposed, boney spine. His other laid on Stiles' side rubbing his thumb over his hipbone repetitively.

"I'm so scared, Derek," Stiles whispered, face now dry.

Derek kissed his temple and whispered, "We'll get through this, okay? Together."

Stiles sniffled out, "Together," nodding gently.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah... I just needed you."

Stiles stole one of his mate's hands and threaded their fingers together.

"How did I get in bed, last night? I don't remember anything," the teenager asked.

"You fell asleep on me while we were talking," he answered, smiling fondly. "I let you stay asleep, but the pack wanted to stay the night, so I carried you to bed. You didn't even move a muscle," Derek told him.

"Jeez. I don't know why I've been so tired, lately. I'm sorry," he said, cringing slightly.

"It's okay," Derek said, pulling Stiles' body tighter against his. "I like you being close to me."

Stiles smiled gently and sat up a little bit, looking into Derek's eyes. His turned pink, making Derek's match. He just looked at him for a moment, taking in the details of his breathtaking eyes. "I love you so much," Stiles told him.

"I love you, too," Derek whispered, running his fingers through the boy's brown hair.

-

"So, where are Jack and Rose?" Lydia yawned, walking into the kitchen and stretching her arms above her head.

"Well, Jack was having a bad morning, so Rose is in taking care of him," Jackson said, getting plates out of the cupboard above the sink.

"I'm guessing Jack is Stiles and Rose is Derek, because that honestly makes _so much_ sense," Lydia said.

Jackson grunted in agreement.

"Jackson..." Lydia started, furrowing her perfectly manicured eyebrows. "What _is_ that look on your face? Is that... _concern?_ I'm _scandalized._ "

"Oh ha-ha," Jackson responded to his girlfriend, moving in to kiss her chastely on the lips.

"Is Stiles okay, though?" Lydia asked.

"I don't know," Jackson sighed. "I was supposed to keep my eye on him this morning while Derek got breakfast. All the sudden, I heard crying- followed it to Derek's room and found him a wreck. I guess he's not getting over everything as well as we thought."

Lydia looked away sadly and asked, "What do you think we should do?"

"We just need to be there for him- be supportive. I think that's what he really needs from us right now," he sighed.

The banshee looked at him like a was a puzzle for moment, before saying, "You're being awfully nice this morning."

Jackson paused for a second. "Seeing Stilinski like that was hard," he said quickly, hoping no one heard him other than his mate. "He's usually so up-beat, quick and happy. But, seeing him so shaken up... kind of opened my eyes."

Lydia couldn't help but smile a little at the confession. She leaned in and kissed his soft cheek and whispered into his ear, "You're not as mean as everyone says you are. You know that right?"

Jackson blushed and nodded.

"I'll go wake everyone up," she whispered, retreating from the kitchen.

"Okay... I love you."

"I love you, too," Lydia said as she left.

-

"Lydiaaaaaaaaa, whyyyyyyyyyyy?" Scott groaned, pulling a throw blanket over his head.

"You're hurting me on an emotional level," Erica whined against Boyd's chest.

"I'm a growing man; I need sleep," Liam complained.

"I _hate_ life," said Isaac, sounding like a toddler throwing a tantrum, behind the pillow stuffed in his face.

"You all are _so_ dramatic," Lydia said, helping Kira up, who seemed unaffected by the early hours.

"Is that food I smell? Because mom and dad really need to get better at providing for us," Boyd said, bringing a chuckle out of the others.

"Hungry," Mason groaned, too loud and too close to Liam, causing the beta to whine and hit him in the face with a throw pillow.

"We didn't even stay up _that_ late. Why are you guys all so grumpy?" Kira asked, with a smile across her face.

"Not all of us are made of sunshine like you, Kira," Scott said, stretching to stroke her calf from where he was laying on the ground.

Jackson walked into the room with a few cups of coffee, face still looking a little off to the group. 

"You feeling alright, Jackson?" Kira asked, as she took one of the offered cups.

He hesitated for a moment before saying, "Yeah, I'm just worried."

"About what?" Scott asked aimlessly.

"Stilinski," he mumbled under his breath, looking anywhere else _but_ his friends.

"Well, well, well. Who would've thought? Jackson worried about Stiles. Are we in an alternate universe?" Erica asked, looking around as she faked a confused expression.

"He was just really upset this morning, alright? It probably has to do with the fact that he's the alpha's mate now and I'm Derek's beta," Jackson snapped, trying to find an excuse.

"Well, why- no offense, Kira- are we never like like about our alpha's mate?" Liam asked, waking fully.

"We didn't- uh... y'know," Scott tried to explain uncomfortably.

"No, we really don't know," Mason said with his brows scrunched together.

Kira and Scott just looked awkward so Erica, being as blunt as she is, answered for them.

"They haven't sealed the bond yet like Derek and Stiles have."

"Oooooohhhhh," the lot of the room said and nodded.

The whole room paused for a moment, basking in thought before Isaac yelled out, "OH GOD! DEREK KNOTTED STILES!"

The rest of the group was in a state of shivering, yelling and groaning or, in Lydia and Erica's case, just simply sat with a knowing smirk, while Jackson had no reaction. 

"I never ever ever want to think about that ever," Scott said.

"Speak for yourself. I'm intrigued," Erica stated, widening her eyes.

"Can we pleeeeeaaase change the subject?" sweet little Kira recommended, making half the room smile.

"It doesn't matter why. Either way, I'm just... worried about him," Jackson said as Lydia ran her hand over his shoulder.

" _And the Grinch's heart grew three sizes that day..._ " Liam grumbled in a narrator's tone, making the whole room snicker.

Jackson rolled his eyes. "That doesn't mean I care at all about you losers."

" _That_ sounds more like Jackson," Boyd said, pointing at him.

-

Derek laid holding Stiles, listening to his betas and co-alpha talking amongst themselves.

"Are you asleep?" he asked Stiles softly.

Stiles nodded gently, showing Derek that he was drifting off as he spoke. 

Derek reached over with his free hand and pulled the blanket over the two of them, making sure to tuck the blanket around Stiles' shoulders. 

Stiles just sighed contently and wiggled a bit to get more comfortable, squeezing Derek's hand to show his gratitude. 

Derek went back to running his hand over Stiles' naked spine while Stiles fell into sleep.

He let him sleep for about twenty minutes before Derek caught a whiff of pancakes, reminding him that there was food and coffee waiting in the kitchen for his mate. He also realized that they couldn't spend all day in bed. _Again._ He reached up and stroked the back of Stiles' neck, running his fingers through his hair, hoping it would wake him easily.

Stiles took a deep breath and moved around a little again, wrapping his arms around his mate's neck in their usual hugging position. He kissed Derek's cheek once and automatically put his head back down. He began to fall back to sleep, enjoying the feeling of Derek stroking his hair.

"Not that I'm not loving this, 'cause I really _really_ am," Derek started. "But there's food out there that I think you should eat. It might help you feel better."

"Mmm, no, you're lying. Let's stay right here," Stiles whispered into his ear groggily. 

"We can't spend all day in bed. We did that yesterday," Derek said.

"Yeah, and we weren't even having _sex_... what a bummer," Stiles sighed.

Derek laughed quietly. "Yeah, what a bummer."

"I reeeeeally don't want to get up," Stiles groaned, placing a wet kiss against Derek's neck, hoping it would appeal to his wolf.

Derek's whole body practically melted into the bed, every ounce of tension released as he fell into the feeling of _Stiles_ and the heartbeat of the man he loved. "Stop it," he whined.

"Stop what?" Stiles asked innocently.

"You're _trying_ to get me to let us stay in bed forever," Derek grumbled.

"That's a great idea, Der! Let's do that," Stiles suggested, fitting himself in a position on top of Derek to go back to sleep.

Derek flipped them over, earning a small yelp from Stiles, and began peppering kisses all over Stiles' face and neck. Derek then started tickling his stomach and underarms making Stiles laugh crazily. He kept laughing and pushing Derek away, but the bond between them was pulsating in happiness and contentedness. 

"Derek!" he laughed. "Oh my god! You win! You win!" 

Derek eased up and let Stiles catch his breath as he held his face in the palms of his hands. Once he was breathing again, Derek looked into his eyes for a minute, taking in the moment set before him. He leaned down and kissed his mate on the lips softly, creating a blush on the tops of Stiles' cheeks.

"You want me to carry you?" Derek asked quietly, already knowing the answer.

The younger man smiled and answered, "Yes, please."

-

Stiles had his legs around Derek's waist, his arms wrapped around his neck and his cheek pressed against his boyfriend's hair as they left Derek's bedroom. The older wolf carried him like he was lifting a feather, balancing him with one hand as he opened the door.

The sound of Stiles saying, "You do realize your hand is _directly_ on my ass, right?" drifted into the loft.

"I really don't think that's a problem for you," Derek said pausing momentarily to look into Stiles' brown eyes. 

"You little shit," Stiles whispered, smiling.

Derek sat him on a clear section of the counter and asked, "Better?" when he pulled away.

Stiles smiled and answered, "Mhm." He then pulled Derek back in to kiss him, just because he could.

Derek ran his hands up and down the teen's thighs as he stood between them, kissing him back sweetly.

He told him, "You should probably go see your dad today," when they broke apart.

Stiles scrunched him nose and asked, "Will you come with me?" 

"Sure," he responded, kissing him chastely. "We need to go see Deaton anyway." 

"Oooo, why?" Stiles asked, running his free hand through Derek's hair. He got a rumble to emit from the wolf's chest in return, making the younger man smirk proudly.

"I honesty don't know. He just told me that we needed to go in together," Derek answered, leaning into the touch. 

" _Now_ I'm interested." 

"It probably has to do with the way you've been acting lately," Derek said, squinting slightly.

"What do you _mean_?" Stiles asked, dropping his hands and gaping a little, but smiling nonetheless.

" _Well,_ you've been kinda weird since we bonded... _Like,_ you're always doing things so I make that sound you're so fond of," he answered, beating around the bush.

" _Purring._ You can just say _purring,_ " Stiles smiled.

"It's not purring," Derek whined into Stiles' shoulder.

"Mm, yes it is."

" _Anyway,_ you dork, you've been sort of acting 'wolfie-like,' as you so lovingly put it," Derek added, making quotation marks with his fingers. "Scenting me and such. Also, its's really hard for us to be apart. So, I'm thinking he might want to know about that."

"I want to be with you because I looooove you," Stiles said pressing his forehead against his boyfriend's.

"I love you, too," Derek said, before kissing his mate. He quickly deepened it as his hands drifted up Stiles' thighs and Stiles' hand made it's way under Derek's shirt, running his hand over the hard muscle there.

"Jesus, you can't leave those two alone for _two seconds,_ " Scott grumbled, startling the pair and making Stiles lift his hands in a surrendered stance. 

They both looked to the living room to see all of their friends still there, spread around in various positions as they stared at the mated couple.

"Have all of you been there the whole time?" Stiles asked, sounding embarrassed.

"Mhm... Derek you really need to start paying attention better," Lydia mumbled, picking at her painted nails.

"Have you guys eaten, yet?" the older alpha asked, trying to deter the group away from criticizing him.

"No, we waited for you," Jackson said, practically jumping to answer.

"You alright, Jackson?" Stiles asked, laughing a little.

"He's _worried_ about you," Erica answered for him, making Jackson mumble, "Traitor," under his breath.

"Awe, Jacky-Poo, come here! Give me a hug!" Stiles cooed, jumping down from where he was sitting.

"No," Jackson said automatically.

Stiles just wrapped him in a hug, causing the beta freeze in his arms. "Just accept it," Stiles whispered into his ear as he began to pet the back of the wolf's head. 

After the reassuring touch, Jackson melted into his arms, pressing his cheek into Stiles' shoulder like a child, as his eyes turned blue. 

When Stiles pulled away and saw the effect he had, he said, "So precious," and pinched Jackson's cheek mockingly.

"Fuck off," Jackson gritted out, slapping Stiles' hand away.

Derek growled softly at the action.

"He's like an overgrown baby," Lydia commented, rolling her eyes.

"Lydia," Jackson scolded, whipping his head to the banshee. "You're supposed to be on my side."

Lydia made an exaggerated "Oops!" face, making Jackson glare at her.

"Can we just eat now?" Isaac asked.

"Mom! Dad! We're hungry!" Scott called out while he yawned.

When there was no response, everyone turned to Derek and Stiles to see them making heart-eyes at each other. Derek was holding the younger man's hips as Stiles' hands were gliding over his mate's buff chest. 

"You're cute," Derek whispered to him.

"Shut up," Stiles said, fighting back a smile.

Erica threw a pillow at the pair as they kissed, but Derek successfully caught it behind Stiles' back before it made contact. He kept kissing his mate as he dropped it to the ground.

"Stiles! Derek!" Lydia snapped.

The two jumped at the shrill voice and Stiles turned his attention to ask, "Oh! You're talking to us?"

The group collectively nodded looking annoyed.

"Eat. Leave," Derek barked, earning a smack to the ribs from his mate.

"Try being nice. We let them stay here out of the good of our hearts," Stiles told him.

"Wait, you live here now?" Boyd interrupted.

"During the week I do," Stiles answered.

"Awe, it's like you have joint custody over him, Derek," Jackson said, trying to return to his dickish manor.

"Don't even try, Jackson. You won't be earning back your masculinity for a while," Derek mumbled.

Stiles discretely laughed into Derek's chest, while the older wolf ran his hands over his lower back.

"Do you guys _always_ need to be touching each other?" Jackson asked bitterly.

Stiles sighed and stopped to say, "Eat. Leave."

-

Food was eaten, comments were made, and by the time it was noon, all that was left was Stiles, Derek, Kira, Scott and a whole lot of dirty dishes.

"You want help?" Stiles asked warmly as he moved to stand next to Derek, who was cleaning some plates.

"Always," he answered, pecking Stiles on the cheek.

Stiles flushed and grabbed a dish cloth to dry while Derek washed.

The two bickered adorably as they worked while Scott and Kira cleaned up the rest of Derek's place. 

When the fox and wolf finished, they sat at the kitchen island and watched the new couple fondly. Stiles started squirting bubbles out of the dish soap container at his mate, causing the other couple to chuckle. Derek growled jokingly as Stiles giggled and kept shooting blue bubbled foam at him. Derek reached over while Stiles was distracted and tried to snatch the bottle away, sending Stiles into another laughing fit as he pulled it back before he could take it. Derek gave him a menacing look, showing the younger man that he was about to really get it.

Stiles threw the bottle onto the counter and started running away from the wolf, but Derek followed close behind, chasing him across the apartment.

Kira and Scott sat there watching the whole thing, completely entertained.

"Derek!" Stiles yelled repeatedly, as he practically ran around in circles.

Once he finally caught up to him, Derek picked Stiles up, threw him over his shoulder and began carrying him to their bedroom, while Stiles yelled, "Derek! I told you not to pick me up like this again! Derek!" 

Scott and Kira's faces were red with joy and laughter, as they watched the two retreat. 

They made themselves scarce, Scott calling out "See you idiots later!" as they left Derek's place.

"Bye!" the two responded simultaneously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ladies and gentlemen!   
> Here's a new chapter for y'all! Honestly, I have no excuse for not posting. I'm just a lazy shit and a perfectionist with writing. But! Here you go!   
> I have the chapter after this done already so it shouldn't be too long of a wait for the next one to come up :)  
> (Also, feel free to leave comments about how you think I'm doing! I really appreciate it!)  
> xoxo Hannah


	5. True Mates

"You're such a caveman," Stiles laughed, as Derek dumped him from his shoulder to the bed.

"You like it," Derek said breathlessly, kissing along the younger man's jaw.

Stiles' light brown eyes fluttered shut at the motion. Just the feeling was enough to get him half-hard. He wove the fingers of his good hand through Derek's dark hair as the wolf made his way down Stiles' neck. The teen grabbed Derek's face and pulled him into a slow and filthy kiss while one of his mate's warm hands found its way under his shirt. 

Derek snuck his other hand down Stiles' lower back and into his pants, squeezing his bare ass firmly. He started worrying the skin on his boyfriend's outer jaw, making Stiles moan and eyes turn pink at the dual stimulation. 

"It's been... too long... since we've done this," Stiles panted, as he hitched his left leg over Derek's hip.

Derek chuckled, his eyes turning pink to match. "We had sex two days ago," he told Stiles while he guided his boyfriend's lower body into his, using the hand beneath his pants to grind their groins together.

Stiles' breath hitched and he moaned out, " _Exactly,_ " as he almost tore Derek's shirt off of his body. 

Derek assisted, throwing his t-shirt across the room before continuing his assault on Stiles' pale neck. The human shuddered beneath him and dug his fingernails into Derek's back, surely leaving little half moons indentations behind as a memory.

Their lips met once again, both noticing the other's gleaming eyes. Stiles started to bite the wolf's lower lip and tug it slightly, sending a shiver up the elder's spine. Derek groaned into another kiss and begin to remove the human's pants as fast as possible. 

"God, I want you so fucking bad," Stiles gritted out as he pulled his own shirt over his head, Derek roughly tugging his jeans and boxer briefs off of him.

Stiles then fumbled with Derek's belt as they continued to kiss hard and passionately 

Once they were both gloriously naked, Derek kissed him one final time before trailing his mouth down the brunette's thin body with open-mouthed kisses. He briefly and gently pressed his lips to the bruising on his rib cage, before finding his way down to the dusting of hair above the younger man's pelvis.

Stiles was trembling and making soft moans, fisting his hands into the grey sheets as he resisted the urge to move and shove his leaking cock into Derek's mouth. His eyes were squeezed shut, looking as if he was in pain as Derek finally met his mark.

Although, instead of sucking the human's member into his mouth, Derek hovered his mouth above it and opened his mouth to push a hot exhale over his straining erection.

Stiles whimpered and twitched at the feeling and continued white-knuckling the bedding beneath him. His ab muscles were clenched and he never thought he'd ever been so turned on in his life.

"Mmmm, stop teasing. You're killing me," the teen whined out, half sobbing.

"You look so beautiful like this. I wish I could keep you like this forever; all laid out, panting and wanting. You look perfect," Derek said, voice rich and seductive.

Stiles made an almost wounded sound, as if not having the wolf's mouth on him physically hurt.

Derek smirked up at Stiles, who's eyes were squeezed shut. Instead of sucking his cock, Derek took his heavy balls into his mouth and sucked hard as he started pulling at his hard member slowly.

Stiles whimpered again, but Derek kept the agonizingly slow pace going. He moved down and licked into his clenching hole, digging his tongue in as far as he could, still stroking the human, in no rush.

Stiles whined and jerked his body away, wanting to take over, but Derek's grip was unforgiving. 

Derek decided to take pity on his mate and speed things up. He licked from his winking pucker, to his balls, taking them each individually into his warm, wet mouth, before finally making it to his cock, licking it root to tip and quickly sucking it into his mouth. 

Stiles arched off the bed and released a loud moan as Derek hummed in agreement around his dick. 

The vibrating sensation made Stiles quickly explode into Derek's mouth, moaning out a hard " _Fuck!_ "

Stiles sunk back into the bed like jello. He kept whimpering and shaking as he came down from his high, feeling extremely oversensitive.

Derek released his mate's soft cock from his mouth and easily swallowed down the evidence. "Are you okay?" Derek asked him, sounding a bit amused and proud of himself. He kissed up Stiles' neck, trying to contain his smug smirk. 

"I don't think I've ever come that quickly before in my life," Stiles told him, body still twitching in Derek's arms. 

The werewolf ran his hands up and down Stiles' sides, easing the tremors away, as the two began to kiss deeply and slowly once again.

Stiles got lost in his mate's mouth. He loved the sensation of Derek almost petting him to calm him down, too.

He then realized that he had forgotten Derek was probably hard and aching for relief. He reluctantly took his mouth away from his mate's and flipped Derek onto his back, using all the strength he could muster, since Derek was built like the Hulk.

Derek went willingly as Stiles immediately bit his neck hard, making the older man whimper. He then started kissing down his chest and stomach wetly.

Wasting no time, Stiles took the older man into his mouth and moaned around his length. 

"Shit, Stiles," Derek said roughly, running both of his hands through the human's hair and taking hold.

Once Stiles started moving his head slowly, Derek couldn't take his eyes off of him. It was probably an image he never wanted to erase from his mind. His mate's lips were wrapped around his cock with his brows furrowed in concentration. It was almost as if he was putting everything into making it good for him. 

He wanted to make Derek feel _good._

Stiles grabbed one of Derek's hands, dislodging it from his hair, and put it against the soft section of his upper neck. He then picked up his speed and depth, so Derek could feel his dick every time Stiles shoved it down the back of his throat. 

And _holy fuck,_ that was _hot._

Derek was suddenly coming with no warning and Stiles took it like a champ. He quickly swallowed and pulled back coughing with his brown eyes watering, little bits of come trailing down his lips.

Derek grabbed him by the forearms and pulled him up to kiss that perfect mouth. He cupped his mate's face and used his thumbs to wipe away the wetness under his eyes as he they kissed softly and lovingly.

"You're _way_ too good at that for it to only being your second time," Derek muttered against his lips

"I do a lot of research."

Derek just rolled his eyes, as if answering _of course you researched blow job techniques._

They stayed like that for a few minutes; just kissing and running gentle hands over smooth skin, before both of their sets of lips were thoroughly swollen and fucked out. The two mates pressed their foreheads together and just looked into each other's eyes with small smiles gracing both of their mouths.

"We should probably shower," the younger of the two whispered.

"Yeah. That's a good idea," Derek responded faintly, as he ran his fingertips over Stiles' velvety-soft cheeks.

They took a hot shower, washing each other's skin delicately, as if they both felt the other should be cherished. They were rather quiet, but neither of them seemed to mind, just feeling happy to be in the same proximity. 

-

With a towel wrapped firmly around his waist, Stiles asked, "Where's my bag?" eyes scanning Derek's room. 

"Bottom drawer," Derek mumbled as he pulled on a pair of clean jeans. 

Stiles walked over to his dresser and opened said drawer to see all of his clothes were folded and put away.

He gave him a _drawer._

Stiles pulled out clean underwear, a pair of dark wash jeans, took Derek's black tee shirt from yesterday, socks and found his old converse, as he couldn't get the smile off of his face.

He had a _drawer._

Derek could smell the happiness rolling off of his mate in waves as he left the room, bringing a matching smile to his face.

When Stiles was finally dressed he walked out of Derek's room and he found the wolf pouring two cups of fresh coffee in the kitchen. He came up behind him and hugged him, as he pressed his lips to the back of his neck chastely. It reminded him of when he did the same action on one of the first days they had been together. 

He stayed there for a moment, just holding him and feeling overjoyed.

Derek threaded his fingers through the ones of Stiles' uninjured hand, as he pored the black liquid into the other mug. He put the pot back and spun around, pulling the human close. He pressed his nose into Stiles' neck, scenting him as the other man attempted to do the same. 

Both of their eyes flared pink with love.

"I could stay in your arms forever," Stiles said, while Derek pressed his cheek onto Stiles' silky brown hair. 

"Me too," Derek agreed. 

"Yeah, but I gotta brush my teeth eventually," Stiles joked.

Derek chuckled, "You go do that," as he let his mate go, kissing his temple once.

Stiles went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, put gel in his hair and re-bandaged his face as gently as possible. He (awkwardly) checked the mark on his back and the bruises on his abdomen in the mirror, too, feeling a little down on himself as he remembered everything that happened. He shook off the feeling with a deep breath and kept going on with his day. 

He didn't have time for another freak out.

Once he deemed himself ready for the day, he got his coffee and joined Derek on the couch. On reflex, he curled himself into Derek's side and rested his head on his shoulder, while the wolf held him close in return. 

Stiles leaned up and pressed their smiles together, in a sweet kiss. 

Just as they went back in for seconds and the human's hand trailed up Derek's thigh, Stiles' phone began buzzing in his back pocket making him groan in annoyance.

"This had better be fucking important," he said, pulling it out. "Hello?"

"Stiles, I have a question for you," Lydia responded, not bothering to greet him.

"Well, hello to you, too," Stiles snarked back. "Lay it on me."

"I was wondering if you and the brooding alpha were interested in getting dinner with Jackson and I sometime," Lydia said confidently.

"Ummmmmm." Stiles looked to Derek with furrowed brows and narrowed eyes, obviously skeptical of the whole thing.

"I heard about your little double date with Boyd and Erica, and I have to say; I am _offended_ that we weren't invited," Lydia chided.

"It was all very last minute, but if you really feel that strongly, I guess it's alright with us... What is Jerkson's opinion on the subject?" Stiles asked tentatively.

"You know if he ever hears you call him that, he will break you like a toothpick," Lydia told him, avoiding the question.

"I highly doubt Derek would let that happen," he responded, after his mate released a non-threatening growl. He ran the fingertips of his casted hand through Derek's extraordinarily soft hair in hopes of soothing him. "Let me guess, you're planning this behind his back. Am I right?"

After a brief pause, she sighed and answered, "Okay, yes, but he secretly does want this!"

"Are you sure?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes."

"Okay. Then text me the details and we'll be there," Stiles sighed.

"Great! Sounds like a plan," she said, sounding excited.

"Talk to you later, Lydia," Stiles smiled, glad to make his friend happy.

"Bye!"

Stiles hung up and immediately groaned. The last thing he wanted to do was hang out with Jerkso- _Jackson_ any more than strictly necessary.

"He _was_ acting really nice this morning. _Maybe_ he's turning a new leaf," Derek said sarcastically, as if knew exactly where Stiles' mind was at.

"New leaf, _my ass._ "

-

Arriving at Deaton's the mated pair had no idea what to expect from their visit.

"Boys, it's great to see both of you," Dr. Deaton told Stiles and Derek as they entered the veterinary clinic.

"Great to see you too, Deaton. I guess we have some things to talk about?" Stiles pondered, holding his mate's hand in his.

"We do. Follow me." Deaton lead them to his office and sat down with the pair, eyeing them happily. 

"Alright," the vet sighed. "First off, I'm guessing there have been some changes in your day to day lives..."

"You could say that," Derek said humorously.

"It's kind of hard for us to be apart," Stiles said, blushing.

"Well, that's to be expected. Especially since it's all very new, and the fact that Stiles just went through a rather traumatic experience draws you together even more."

Derek ran his thumb over the back Stiles's hand held in his, hoping to comfort him. "Yeah."

"Have there been any other things going on symptom-wise?" Deaton asked, preparing to make a list.

"Hmm," Stiles hummed. "Other than the pink eyes," he began, flashing them briefly. "And the withdrawals when we're apart for too long, there's only been a few things that I can think of."

"I see you've learned to control your eyes," Deaton gestured.

"Yeah... All I have to do is get _gushy_ thoughts about him and they glow. It's weird," Stiles answered, making Derek smile softly.

"I also see you've been sharing clothes," the vet said, gesturing at Stiles' oversized shirt. "Is that helpful, Stiles?"

"Yes, it's the scent I think. Whenever I start to feel... off, I just smell the collar or something and it just goes away," the teenager said.

"Good." Deaton scribbled down some things in messy doctor penmanship as he nodded to himself. "Why don't you just start listing things and I'll tell you if they're normal or not."

Stiles looked to Derek. 

"Oh! I wrote them down on my phone," he said, fishing for it in his jeans pocket.

Stiles gave him a look and said, "Look at you; coming all prepared."

The alpha handed Deaton his phone and the veterinarian began to look through the list. 

"It says 'Stiles is always inclined to bring out my wolf.' How does he do that?" Deaton asked.

Stiles shrugged so Derek answered for him. "He bites me a lot. Also, he basically pets me until I growl for hi-"

" _Purr-_ "

"Growl _affectionately_ for him."

Deaton smiled, looking amused by the couple before writing something down, his pen scratching against the yellow legal pad. 

"That's a normal response. It's a sign of submission to your mate, and Stiles, you're probably doing it without thinking much about it, so don't worry."

The couple nodded.

"Transferring injuries is also normal. Stiles, you probably won't experience it as much because Derek heals so quickly, but Derek, it will happen to you. Although they will heal quickly on your body soon after they appear... I'm guessing this happened after the events that occurred earlier this week?" Deaton asked Derek.

"That did happen. That's how I knew he was in danger," Derek said, squeezing his mate's hand as it began to gently shake.

"I didn't know that," Stiles whispered to the alpha. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

"I wouldn't have known you were in trouble if it hadn't happened," Derek dismissed softly.

Stiles leaned in and kissed his cheek, making Derek blush and Deaton smile.

Derek cleared his throat self-consciously and asked, "What about the third one?"

"Normal."

"What's that?" Stiles asked quickly.

"Nothing," Derek answered.

"What is it?" Stiles insisted, looking to Deaton.

"High sex drive," Deaton said as if he was talking about the weather.

Stiles gaped at Derek. "I cannot believe you wrote that down!"

"Shhh... Anything else?" Derek asked the doctor. 

"It all seems fine," Deaton assured him. "I know it seems like a lot, but for an alpha werewolf and a human to be true mates, it can be rather intense."

"True mates?" Stiles asked, looking to Derek who looked just as unknowing.

"Yes... You two are true mates. That's why your eyes glow together."

"What does that mean?" the human asked.

"It's basically an upgrade from normal mates. It means your bond is extremely strong. It's very rare. It happens about as often as a true alpha appears. But the pack seems to be breaking down those barriers easily. I've only ever seen one other pair of true mates and it was-"

"My parents," Derek cut in softly.

"Yes... You two are very lucky. I haven't seen two mates with a bond this strong before."

To anyone else that may have sounded scary, but to Stiles, the only thing he felt was pure golden happiness running through his veins and he hoped Derek could feel it, too.

-

"True mates, huh?" Stiles wondered quietly as he threaded his hand into Derek's. Stiles leaned against the Camaro as the couple thought about all they just learned.

"Doesn't surprise me," Derek said, pressing his forehead to his mate's.

"Why not?" Stiles asked, looking deeply into the alpha's eyes.

"I just love you a lot; that's all."

Stiles eyes flared pink as he forcefully tugged Derek into a deep, hard and fast kiss.

The older man gave it as good as he got, moaning into his lover's mouth. 

Stiles scratched his nails through the nape of Derek's neck, earning a soft and quiet rumble from the wolf's chest. He smiled into the next kiss at the sound and sensation. The human pulled back to their previous position with their heads pressed together. "You're so cute."

Derek dramatically rolled his eyes and said, "Get in the car, weirdo."

"You like it."

-

Eight hours later...

(11:26 PM)

Stiles: I miss you.

Mate: I miss you, too, baby.

Stiles: I hate being away from you.

Mate: Me too.

Stiles: I can't sleep without you, Der.

Mate: Me either. It's harder than I thought.

Stiles: Come sneak in through my window.

Mate: You're supposed to be spending time with your Dad, Stiles.

Stiles: Yeah, but it was your dumb idea to have us sleep apart for the night.

Mate: We have to learn to be apart sometimes or we'll always be attached like we are.

Stiles: It's different with sleeping, though... I need you. I miss your wolfie temperature.

...

Mate: Okay. I'll be there in ten.

Stiles snuggled into Derek's big blue hoodie, pulling the hood over his head and letting the sleeves stay long. He was curled up in bed, laying away from the window, under a mountain of blankets, trying to fake Derek's warmth. 

Spending five hours apart was fucking hard.

When he heard the window open, the shadows moving over the moon's white glow, a small smile appeared on his cold face. He heard boots and clothes being taken off, before the blanket behind him was moved and a warm presence covered his backside. When turned onto his back, he saw his beautiful mate hovering over him. 

Derek leaned down and placed a soft kiss to both of Stiles' cheeks before pressing his lips to the human's slightly chapped ones. They stayed unmoving, lips touching, for a moment before Derek pulled away and their eyes glowed together, just like Deaton had talked about. Derek nuzzled into his neck to take a huff of his mate's intoxicating smell that was twined with his own. He kissed his forehead once before laying down so the younger man could press his hooded head into Derek's neck and wrap his arms around him.

"I love you," Stiles whispered.

-

John woke up Sunday morning and decided to go check on his son before making some coffee. He tip-toed down the hallway before quietly and slowly opening the door to peak his head in.

A smirk grew on his face when he saw that Derek must have joined him sometime during the night.

When Derek said that they should try sleeping apart, the Sheriff just raised his eyebrows in disbelief as he could practically feel his son's heart break. But he went along, figuring it would be a lesson learned. When Derek actually left his son, there was a long drawn out goodbye that he could hear from the kitchen. It was like one of them was going off to war. 

"I'll miss you," his son whimpered.

"I'll miss you, too," Derek practically whined.

"I don't know if I'll even be able to sleep," Stiles pouted.

"You will," Derek promised. "Text me before bed, okay?" 

"I love you."

"I love you, too, baby."

After the door finally clicked shut and a few minutes had passed, he heard a few sniffles. He went and found his son and just hugged him tight until the few tears subsided. 

In the end, he wasn't surprised that they couldn't spend a night apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I really hope this chapter wasn't too much of a disappointment. I pretty much scrapped the whole thing once because it was WAY to fluffy and "gushy"- it was just BAD.  
> I really hope I'm not straying away from Derek and Stiles' true characters, so if anyone has any advice on what to do in the future, I'd love that!  
> Also, I'm sorry this took an extra day, but like I said, I started the whole chapter over this morning ;(  
> Thank you guys so much for the love in the comment section! It makes my day :)  
> Anyways... Thanks for reading!  
> xox Hannah  
> 


	6. Preparations, Paper and PTSD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With school returning tomorrow, Stiles prepares for what's to come. He tries to relax with a little help from his boyfriend and his best friend. Scott with fun distractions, and Derek with... sexy distractions.

Stiles groaned internally (and probably externally) as he woke. The sun was just rising and was blaring against his closed eyelids, causing him to scrunch them even further shut. He flopped his body over to the other side of his bed, wanting to hide his eyes and get some more shut eye, but ran into a solid body instead. He peaked one eye open to see his beautiful boyfriend sleeping peacefully. He opened both eyes gently and smiled softly at the image. Derek's lips were parted, breathing deeply, chest rising and falling heavily. His cheeks were sleep flushed, as he slept on his back, one arm around Stiles' hip protectively. 

Stiles just sighed fondly and moved to get more comfortable with his new-found sleeping partner. He placed his head on Derek's surprisingly soft and amazingly warm chest and closed his eyes to go back to blissful sleep. 

-

The second time around, he came to with groaning and buzzing. 

"What the fuck is that?" Stiles grunted as he rubbed the heels of his hands into his eye sockets. He was still wrapped around Derek and he was _not_ in the mood to get up and figure out what was ruining that.

"It's your phone, dummy," Derek told him sounding irritated and fond at the same time.

The sun had moved to another part of the sky, removing the blast of gold through the room and an inevitable headache Stiles figured was to come upon waking up.

With closed eyes, Stiles held his position as he threw his arm to his bed side table. Once he grabbed his phone, he burrowed back closer to his mate and answered, greeting muffled by the older man's shirt. "H'lo?"

"Hey Stiles," Scott's voice greeted too cheerfully for Stiles' taste.

"Literally why are you calling me? It's too early for this, Scotty," Stiles whined to his friend.

"It's 1 PM, Stiles," Scott replied, almost sounding offended.

"My point still stands," Stiles shot back, continuing to shove his head deeper into his wolf's neck. At this point, his head was almost behind Derek's.

He just held him tighter, pressing his nose into Stiles' soft brown hair. He closed his eyes, attempting to go back to sleep as he listened to their conversation vaguely.

" _Wow,_ I don't even know if I want to hang out with you anymore," Scott grumbled jokingly.

"You wanna hang out?!" Stiles yelled excitedly, pulling back and jostling Derek.

Derek mumbled inaudibly and tiredly.

"Well I did, before you sassed me," Scott answered.

"I'll stop! Promise! Pleeeeeeease, can we hang out? We haven't hung out in forever without our plus ones."

"Okay, fine. You wanna come over at like..." Scott paused, probably checking the time, "Three?"

"Yes! Will do, buddy. See you then."

"Later, Stiles," Scott dismissed, sounding amused.

The teenager hung up happily, flopping back onto Derek to cuddle him contentedly, practically jittering with anticipation.

"You excited to see Scott?" Derek asked hesitantly, already knowing the answer.

"Oh my god, yes," Stiles sighed. "I haven't hung out with him in ages. All this stuff with soul bonds and true mates is great, but I really just wanna play some GTA with Scott, to be honest." 

Derek hummed, kissing the top of his head.

"Is dad home?" Stiles asked as an afterthought.

"No, heard him leave a while ago. Got a call to the station," Derek answered in short, cut-off, tired sentences.

"Mmmm, I like the sound of that," Stiles said suggestively, his eyes flashing at his mate. He loved the idea of having sex in his childhood bed, of tainting the room he grew up in.

He slipped his warm hand under Derek's tee shirt and leaned up to kiss him. 

Derek responded positively, slipping his tongue in the younger man's mouth. He rolled Stiles onto his back gently, being wary of his still healing body. He still felt Stiles wince slightly, so, as they kissed, he drew out most of his pain. 

The black veins coursing through Derek's forearms, relaxed Stiles into the bed and made him feel a million pounds lighter. "Thank you," he mumbled against the wolf's lips.

Derek didn't respond, seeming more interested in sucking a hickey behind Stiles' ear than niceties. 

Stiles left his cast to rest on the bed as he reached his good hand downward. He slowly and leisurely stroked Derek's cock through his boxer briefs. 

Derek pulled his shirt off and went back to kissing Stiles' soft lips, completely on board with the idea.  
They had almost an hour and a half- they could make it happen.

Stiles' ripped his sweatshirt off, while Derek worked on his sweatpants. He flipped Stiles onto his stomach and attached his mouth right where the younger wanted it.

Stiles moaned, almost embarrassingly, as Derek's warm and wet mouth stroked and slid over his wanting hole. 

"God, the sounds you make," Derek groaned, pulling his head away from the religious experience Stiles was getting from his mouth.

Stiles just whined and jutted his ass out a little, wanting that tongue back where it belonged.

Derek chuckled slightly, but got back to his previous task before adding a spit-slick finger into him. He reached over to Stiles' bed side table to get the lube he knew the human probably had.

He was right.

Stiles jumped a little at the coldness but his heartbeat flared at the implication that Derek was about to fuck him good and hard. He felt two fingers stab into him quickly and he moaned at the intensity. 

Derek moved his smooth, thick digits vigorously, enjoying the loud responses he pulled out of his mate. He watched as Stiles clawed at the bedding around him, making his back muscles shift and clench. His soul mark scrunched and stretched under the movements as well, making Derek's wolf growl in remembrance that Stiles was his. He also could see the bruising stab wound on his lower back and felt the dire need to claim him get even stronger.

Once he was three fingers in, Stiles was feeling the sting, but didn't stop his pleading for a second. 

"Derek," he moaned, grabbing the wolf's unoccupied wrist tightly. He dug his short nails in sharply, making Derek jab his fingers into him harder and, in the process, stab his prostate harshly.

Stiles' entire body jerked and his eyes popped open.

Derek kissed the crown of his head, then trailed his mouth down to his neck where he sucked a dark hickey, just below his black triskele.

"Derek, I'm gonna come," Stiles moaned into the sheets. He felt Derek move around and then he felt a sensation he's never felt before.

Derek reached between his body and the bed and squeezed the loop of his fingers around the base of his dick, stopping his orgasm short.

Stiles grunted, but it just mentally turned him on more, letting Derek have this control and power over him. 

Derek stilled his fingers, too, making the younger's body tingle, almost as if he'd held in a sneeze. The alpha released Stiles' throbbing cock, but slowly and leisurely coated his dick with lube, in no rush at all. He pretended not to hear Stiles whimpering and pretended not to see him fisting the sheets as he tried to hold himself back from saying "fuck it" and jerking himself to completion. 

It gave Derek a sense of pride and confidence, knowing that Stiles wasn't going to do anything without his permission. Derek pulled his fingers out of his mate's entrance and replaced them with his hard cock.

Stiles let out a long and lengthy moan at the sensation, Derek starting to pound into him.

"Ung, Derek, I can't take it anymore!" Stiles practically yelled, whipping his hand down beneath his body to touch himself. 

Derek grabbed his wrist quickly and twisted it to be held against his lower back. He stopped his moving, just to torture his mate a little more. He leaned down, eyes blazing alpha red, and said directly into Stiles' ear, "You get to come when I say you can."

Stiles just whined softly in response. He felt a surge of tingling heat in the lower part of his stomach, and the urge to submit like a beta wolf. He was willing to do anything to get Derek to not stop what he was doing. The dominating actions and words were turning him on in a way he's never felt before. Stiles could tell that Derek's wolf was nearing the surface of his mind and that if he looked behind him, Derek would be beautifully shifted.

He knew that the man's actions were purely on animalistic instinct.

 _Jesus,_ it was hot.

So, Stiles reacted as he thought his mate wanted, _needed._ He whimpered and stopped squirming, letting his body sink into the bed, giving his everything up to the alpha. _His_ alpha.

Derek must have liked that, because he released his tight hold on the younger man and began kissing his shoulders and neck softly.

Stiles sighed in pleasure when Derek started to fuck into him again, softly, almost like an apology for the roughness he showed. 

"You're so good for me... My perfect little mate... You're so beautiful... God, I love you," he whispered.

After a few minutes of quiet sighs, moans and the occasional creak of the bed, Stiles came sighing in relief. "Please..." he begged before he let go.

Derek instructed, "Come for me," into his ear. A few seconds later, Derek came all over his back, panting into his love's hair. 

The human slowly realized the intensity of the sex they just had, but felt an urge to do it again... and again... and again.

Stiles turned onto his back, eyes glowing magenta, and wrapped his arms around his mate's neck.

Derek was squeezing him tight and apologizing over and over. "I'm so sorry, baby. I didn't mean to lose control like that. I'm so sorry. It'll never happen again. Please forgive me."

"Hey, hey, hey," Stiles whispered, moving back to look him in the eye. "You don't have to apologize, Der... I-I-I liked it."

"You don't have to make up excu- wait, what?" Derek stopped mid-sentence.

"I liked it," Stiles said, biting his lip and blushing.

"Really?"

The human inhaled a huge breath and answered, "It was kinda hot, to be honest... You all possessive and dominating... Total turn on... And the manhandling... I almost came just then, when you grabbed my arm like that." 

There was barely enough time for Stiles to take a breath before his mate growled and started kissing him forcefully. The human's eyes fluttered shut in pleasure as Derek started biting harshly down his neck, never breaking skin, but straying away from already existing bruises. 

"Wait, wait, wait," Stiles whispered breathily, grabbing Derek by his dark hair and yanking him away from the long column of his throat.

"What?" Derek responded, sounding concerned but completely turned on.

"Maybe we should wait before doing anything... like that. I'm still a bit fragile and bruised and I don't know... if right now's the best time for that. Since y'know... broken ribs and the whole... stab wound thing," Stiles confessed, shamefully not looking him in the eye. 

That was until he heard a whimper from the wolf. He looked up and Derek's eyes were sympathetically pink and hurt at the thought of his mate's pain.

"But you've been helping a lot! You've been treating me so well and draining my pain constantly. I'm fine, I promise. I just don't think doing anything crazy is the best idea right now," Stiles jumped in, stroking the older man's chest.

Derek sighed, "You're right." He kissed Stiles' sternum softly. "Maybe we can put a pin in this until the doctor clears you for lacrosse," he said, phrasing it more like a question.

"Definitely. Because we are _definitely_ trying it, big guy," the younger man responded in a low and sexy voice.

Derek groaned, tucking his head into the crook of Stiles' neck, mumbling out, "We don't have time to fuck again. Stop it."

-

The pair showered together, needing to rinse off the leftover sex-mess of lube, come and sweat. They tried keeping it as strictly PG-13 as possible, mostly just lathering each other up and trading kisses here and there.

After getting out and toweling off, Derek worked on changing the dirty sheets, wearing only a pair of Stiles' clean boxers. 

The other was getting ready to leave and if he stopped every now and then to appreciate the view... who could blame him?

"Are you going back to sleep?" Stiles asked, pulling his red hoodie over Derek's black tee shirt he came in wearing yesterday.

"No," Derek mumbled. "I'm just going to wait for you to get back."

Stiles grinned, walking over to his mate. "Okay," he said happily, pecking the wolf on the lips. "I'll see you soon?"

"Mhm," Derek responded, kissing him again, a bit dirtier this time.

"Mmmm, stop it. I really have to go," the human whined.

"I'm not stopping you," Derek said through gentle kisses down his neck. He traveled over purple-tinted bruises that would, no doubt, be darker tomorrow.

The slight spark of pain was sending warmth to Stiles' lower stomach and making his eyes flutter. "That feels so good," he said softly, hand and cast resting on Derek's bare chest.

Derek whispered into his ear, "I'll see you when you get back," shoving him away gently. 

Stiles just sighed and began walking backwards, looking longingly at Derek as he fell into bed and pulled the sheets up his body.

"I love you," Derek mumbled fondly.

"I love you, too."

-

He thought it wouldn't be a big deal. It was fine a little over a week ago, so why wouldn't it be fine now? It's just driving his jeep; He’s never had a problem doing it before. 

When he put the key in to unlock it, he started having flashbacks that came in bursts. Most prominently, he remembered being pulled backwards roughly. He could almost feel the hands on him. He felt a nasty ache in his side from the memory of being shoved into the silver key in his hand. He stood there staring blankly at the door, feeling his heartbeat through his whole body. He wasn't panicking or crying. Just staring.

He didn't know how long he stood there, but it must have been long enough to draw some attention.

"How about I drive you?" he heard a voice say, calmly, from behind him. He didn't jump at the sudden appearance of his mate, just nodded rather numbly and pulled the chilled key, putting it back in his pocket. He turned around quickly and hugged Derek, the older man's jacket crinkling slightly. It was like suddenly he was breathing again as he squeezed the heated body of his wolf.

Derek kissed the top of his mate's head and then rested his nose over his soft hair.

"How'd you know?" Stiles mumbled into Derek's chest.

"Could hear your heartbeat from a mile away."

-

"Kira wanted me to give you this and she told me not to look inside, which I really really wanted to, but didn’t," Scott said as he thrusted a rather large bag towards Stiles' chest.

Stiles just knitted his eyebrows together in confusion as he grabbed the red gift bag's handles.

"Don't ask, because I don't know," Scott reminded. He started up the XBox while Stiles opened the gift from the foxy lady in his best friend's life.

Creating the sound of crinkling tissue paper, he first pulled out a card. After retrieving it from the pale blue envelope, he read the girly, yet electrifying handwriting.

 **Stiles-**  
**I remember when Scott and I first found out we were mates.**  
**I couldn't possibly sleep away from my wolf, and I'm guessing you can't either.**  
**I hope this helps on nights when you have to be apart.**  
**Yours truly,**  
**Kira.**

He reached into the bag and immediately felt plush fabric against his hand. He pulled whatever it was out and sighed fondly. It was a grey, Target-brand, heated blanket. The type with a connected remote control and could heat you in all the right places… Kira was officially his favorite pack member; Sorry Derek.

"Oh my god," he whispered, smiling.

"What?" Scott asked, looking away from the remote in his hand.

"Nothing," Stiles answered quickly, shoving everything back into the bag. He knew Kira would want it to just be between them. So the less Scott knows the better.

"Your girlfriend's great," Stiles said offhandedly, smiling as his friend.

"I know," the wolf said dreamily.

After dicking around for a little while, playing a few video games together and starting up a movie, Stiles felt a little calmer knowing that with all the changes going on, he'll always have Scott by his side. Even if it's a good thing, Derek has seemed to take over many parts of his life, and he's happy to know he'll always have this. He'll always have a bit of an escape with Scott. He missed Derek, he did, but it was nice to take a break. To get some air. If he was being honest, he thinks they both needed a bit of time apart. If he was truly going back to school tomorrow, he had to prepare somehow. He knows that last night he felt awful without him, but he's got to put on his big-girl panties eventually, right? And he figures being distracted with Scott is a good place to start.

"So, how are you feeling about going back tomorrow?" Scott asked casually before stuffing a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

"I don't know," Stiles answered softly. "I've just been trying not to think about it."

"What are you nervous about?" the alpha asked without any judgement in his voice. His tone was kindly casual and Stiles appreciated that immensely. This wasn't something he felt like joking about and he definitely didn't need to be made fun of. He gets that enough from his own conscience.

He sighed, "The stares mostly... People asking questions, wanting to know what happened... The team wanting to know where he went... I doubt anyone knows the truth, but soon enough one person will find out and it'll spread like wildfire, if it's hasn't already."

Scott placed a hand on Stiles', which were peeling at random hangnails, making his skin sting. "You know that if _anyone_ gives you a hard time, anyone in the pack would make them regret it? You know that, right?" he asked slowly, showing his seriousness.

"Yeah... but you guys can't protect me all the time. I mean, I was alone for a few hours and I ended up getting the shit beaten out of me. You guys can't protect me from everything."

"No... but we can try."

-

"You know you don't have to sneak in, right? Dad probably knows you were here last night," Stiles said as he opened his window to let Derek in. As soon as it was unlatched, he turned around and walked back to his desk where he had been working.

Derek walked up behind his sitting form and wrapped his arms around his mate's neck. He kissed his neck from behind, whispering "Hi," into his black soul mark, which he thought needed some extra attention.

"Hi," Stiles blushed, trying to hide his smile by biting his lower lip.

"God, you're so fucking cute," Derek whispered, barely audible, to himself as he nuzzled his mate's inked neck. They had been apart for a while and Derek felt he needed to _douse_ the younger man in his scent once again.

Stiles ignored his comment continuing to scribble into a beaten up notebook messily and almost aggressively. Although, he did tilt his neck so the wolf had more space.

"What are you working on?" Derek asked curiously.

"Nothing," Stiles said quickly, closing the journal roughly and stuffing it into the bottom drawer of his wooden desk. He looked as if all the sudden he realized the secrecy he wanted to keep about the book. The smell of embarrassment tinged the air and a bunny-rabbit heart rate became apparent. He was acting as if Derek caught him with his hand down his pants.

Derek decided to let it go for now, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't curious about what his mate was hiding in there.

"Ready to go to bed?" he asked quietly instead.

Stiles nodded and nuzzled back. He turned his head a bit to flash his sparkling eyes and smile in almost awe at the love of his life.

Now Derek _really_ wanted to know what he was hiding in that book.

-

The true mates found themselves walking back into Stiles' room, warmly damp from a hot shower they innocently shared. They both put on some boxers and baggy sweatpants, which Stiles tried to convince Derek weren't necessary. The wolf insisted, saying "I know what you're fishing for, and I really think you need some sleep before tomorrow." 

"Okay, dad," Stiles said back sarcastically, rolling his eyes exaggeratedly. 

"Why don't you lay down and I'll help you relax," Derek instructed with a gentle voice, running his hands down the length of Stiles' arms, to his hands. He guided him onto his stomach once they met the bed, making sure he was comfortable. He grabbed something from the dresser and dimmed the lights until they were almost completely off.

Stiles could hear something clicking but he ignored it, instead covering his cold legs and feet with a soft blanket. It wasn't the one from Kira, but it would do for now. When he did look back, Derek had lit a bright candle, hoping to make the room more relaxing for his mate.

Derek smiled softly and joined him on the bed. He climbed over the teenager's body and straddled his thighs, softly running dry hands over his warm back. He briefly noticed his healing stab wound, scrunching his eyebrows in displeasure, but moved on before Stiles addressed the pause. The room was dead silent, other than the flickering of the wood-wick candle and the sound of skin meeting skin.

Stiles suddenly heard a soft click, and felt something warm dribble down his spine. He jumped a little at the sensation but settled back down with a deep sigh. The oil smelt like lavender and chamomile, soothing the air around them.

Derek's meaty hands felt amazing spreading the liquid and moving along his knotted back. It was like he knew exactly where to apply pressure to take his aches away. His shoulders, his neck, his spine, his everything where turning to putty under his hands. His head grew hazy as the smooth scent spread and the massage loosened his accumulated tension.

Derek was rubbing his shoulder blades with his thumbs as he leaned forward. "Sleep," he whispered.

"'M not tired," Stiles mumbled into the sheets. 

Derek shushed him so quietly it was almost unnoticeable.

The human's eyes began to betray him, slipping shut as Derek took the small presence of pain away from his punctured back. The repetitive rubbing continued, and the slight popping and crackling of the candle filled his ears. The human snuggled even deeper into the bed, softly saying "I love you," with a soothing deep breath.

"I love you, too. Get some sleep, okay? I know tomorrow's going to be hard but-"

Derek was interrupted by a soft snore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there!
> 
> So... Obviously I've been absent for a long while, but guess what? Here's a new chapter!  
> I'm not about to lie and say something crazy happened in my life or I've been too busy to write... I just was struggling a bit with this story.  
> I know where I want it to go. Like, I've actually written scenes for future chapters and everything! I even have the last chapter of this series written! I'm just having issues finding what to put in between to make it all work, if that makes sense... I've written a lot of odds and ends scenes that I'm trying to put together to finish this story... It's all a bit confusing, I know. I'm confused, too! I just don't know how to put this all together and get to the end I have planned.  
> If any of you fabulous writers have some advice that would be great.
> 
> This story is NOT ABANDONED!! I have big plans for the future! Don't worry your pretty little heads! (And just so you know, the final scene is a GREAT cliff hanger, so it will definitely continue into a third installment)
> 
> In other news, I'm starting a new story and plan on putting up the first chapter soon!  
> It will only be a few chapters, so it won't be as big of a bullet to swallow as this story is!  
> It's my take on a curse fic that I absolutely LOVE and reread constantly, so credit will definitely be sent to the writer, no worries!  
> I hope you all check it out when it's uploaded :)
> 
> I had written this chapter before things went weird and I thought it was really boring and just a shitty filler, but after some recent editing and rewriting, I think it's pretty great now.  
> Lots of fluff and smut ;)  
> Coming back with a bang if you will!
> 
> Anyway, I'm so sorry for my odd and peculiar case of writers block! Now I just need to do some thinking and work this mess out!
> 
> xo Hannah


End file.
